Breaking Faster - BOOK TWO
by P.S. Alexanzondria
Summary: With the threat of James gone, an entirely new threat seems to have risen, but when the Cullens leave, abandoning Bella and Lilith behind, the girls have to try and cope with a gaping hole in their chests. For Bella, she find solace in her best friend, but for Lilith? In another world of supernatural, all together. Well, there goes the neighborhood. Minor Seth romance! Rated T!
1. Prologue

_**Welcome to the second book of the Breakaway series! Thanks for reading!**_

~Prologue~

Things always seem to start off terrible, and get better, it saying is it's always darkest, before the dawn, or for every gray cloud, there is a silver lining. When I was younger, going from foster home to foster home, twin to town, city to city, I always thought that the world was nothing but darkness, nothing but terrible, that I was always alone. So imagine my surprise, when I found my silver lining, my dawn, in the most dreary, most wettest place in the United States.

Jasper and I have been inseparable, almost since the day we met, and the fact that I can't even stand to be away from him, should be proof of how much he's effected me. When I look at him, I can't help but smile like I have never smiled before, I can't get mad around him, not that I would want to, and I can't imagine his family hating me either, because I love them all so dearly.

So, I can't seem to bring myself to hate them, or be upset with them, because they decided to leave.

 _ **I know the Prologue is short! I just wanted to start with the contest! Review with the words I Am In, just like that, to be put in the drawing, for the winner of the contest to be in this book! The winner is Seth Clearwater's imprint! Anyway, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Edited, and longer Chapter one! Enjoy!_**

~Chapter One~

Laying on the couch with Jasper, he cards his fingers through my, waist length, black hair, my eyes are heavy as I drape an arm around his stomach, head resting on his chest, sleep encroaching my mind. I know that he's cheating, by the waves of lethargy crashing over me, but I can't bring myself to care at the moment, hoping get a semi decent nap, feeling exhausted because of being plagued by the night terrors that have been coming at me, ever since James was killed. "Yo! Move your feet!" Emmett shouts, jostling me from my hazy state, as he picks up Jasper's feet, dropping them from the couch, and I glare at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Bella demands, entering the living room. "Lilith hasn't been sleeping well, and you go, and wake her up!"

"Yeah, well she'll survive," He holds up a green video game case. "I just got The Crew, and am dying to play it!"

"Edward, slap your brother for me." Bella states, Edward obeys, smacking Emmett upside the head as I sit up, along with Jasper, leaving me sandwiched between them.

"I may survive, but I don't think your game console will, if you wake me up again." I stand, he gives me a terrified look.

"You wouldn't!" He gasps.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" I hold up a sparking finger, causing him to cry, jumping in front of the TV, before I look at Jasper. "We should go, anyway, it's getting late." I press my hands to my knees, standing as he follows.

"Right, the last thing we need is a witches hunt after us." He taunts.

"Oh, uh ha ha!" I sarcastically laugh. "Ever since we discovered that my great great aunt, or whatever, was burned at the stake for being a witch, in Salem, you haven't let that joke go." I roll my eyes, following him outside, after saying my goodbyes, to the black Jaguar that he got in exchange for his Harley, climbing in beside him, he settles a gentle hand on my leg, starting the car, and driving off. "Coming inside?" He shakes his head, planting a kiss on my lips.

"No, I'm needed back home for something Alice has planned, I'll see you tonight." He vows.

"I'll leave my balcony doors open." He beams at me as I climb out of the car, walking up to my home, waving as I close the door, and start up to my bedroom, where I start on my homework until dinner, which is ate in the den, and I head upstairs to shower and change, into my nightgown, wandering out into my room, taking the towel to my hair to dry it, I set it down, only to find Jasper sitting on my ottoman again, beaming at me.

"How are you feelin, darlin?" He asks, instead of answering, I cross the room to him, grabbing his hand so he stands, placing it against my cheek as he chuckles, he scoops me off of my feet, walking over to the side of the bed, and deposits me into the sheets, before he discards his shirt and shoes, climbing in beside me. I curl into his side, my finger traces the contours of his chest, he cards his hand through my hair, sending waves of calmness and lethargy over me, causing me to fall fast asleep.

The next morning, after breakfast, he drives us to school, where he parks beside Bella's truck, causing me to smile as I climb out, rushing my best friend with a neatly wrapped, purple present in hand. "Hi, Lily." She greets.

"Happy birthday!" I shove the present in her hand, stepping back as she turns to glare at me. "Oh please, just open it! You'll love it!" I watch as she resigns, tearing into the paper to find a large cookbook, whoch is titled "150 healthy recipes that unhealthy people don't know they're eating," causing her to smirk up at me.

"Thanks, this is actually, really nice." I grin at her, tugging down my black T-shirt as Bella tucks the book into her bag, before looping her arm through my own, the two of us moving towards her friends as Jasper follows.

"Today's the big day, Bella." Jessica calls, causing Bella's head to snap up as I snicker behind my hand. "The R and J essay is due?" Bella looks a bit relieved.

"Where for art thou, Bella." Mike quotes, his hand sweeping dramatically through the air.

"Yeah, hey, so" Bella pulls out a camera. "my mom wants me to take a bunch of pictures, and put together a scrapbook of some sort." Her friends hurry to get into a pose.

"Uh, I take em, I'm not in em." Angela says, holding her camera up as an example, causing me to press her into Mike's arm, leaning against her as Jasper chuckles, I raise a finger, crooking it at him, so he quickly joins, causing Bella to snap a picture, just before everyone's faces fall.

"Oh look, Cullen's here." Mike states.

"We'll see you later, Bella." Angela calls as they each gather their bags, heading inside as Edward wraps his arm around Bella's waist.

"Yeah, bye." Bella murmurs as I look up at Jasper with a smile, he leads me away, into the school.

"When is your birthday, darlin? We surely missed it by now." He states, causing me to beam.

"That is a secret." I tease, causing him to pout as he presses his forehead to my own.

"I can keep a secret." He states, causing me to laugh.

"Alright! Alright! It's June 18th." I answer, causing him to nod, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips, pulling away teasingly. Bella and Edward join us on our way to English class, when Alice calls out Bella's name, jumping the banister of the school stairs, Pandora following behind her.

"Bella," Alice sets her gift in the nervous girl's hands. "Happy birthday!" She takes a step back as Bella looks around, shushing her.

"I thought we agreed, no presents." Bella groans.

"Oh, I've already seen you open it, and guess what? You love it! You're going to wear it tonight, our place?" Alice backs away a bit, as if she's actually giving Bella a choice, something crosses my human friend's face, before she sighs, smiling.

"Alright, fine." Bella says with reluctant happiness, a swift look up at Jasper, his ocher eyes have a yellow tint to them, so I know he's focusing on her mood.

"Yay!" Alice dances away.

"Jasper, no fair with the mood control!" Bella cries.

"Sorry," He smirks. "Happy-"

"Don't do it!" I nudge him with my elbow, whisper at him. "not worth it."

"Birth-" He is cut off by her glare. "nevermind." He hurries us off to the English class, where we watch the movie Romeo and Juliet instead of turning in our papers on them, much to my luck, so I find myself focusing of stretching out what little I know about them, in the pages of my essay, while talking to Jasper.

"You know, I sort of envy Romeo." He says, causing me to look at him in surprise. "Not for Juliet, but for the whole, suicide opportunity."

"Why would you care about that?" I ask.

"Because, I had to consider the possibility, one time." He looks me dead in the eyes as I remember James's attack. "For humans, there are so many ways to do it. A slip of a knife, a drop of poison, being hit by a car, jumping from a bridge." He explains.

"It isn't like that for vampires?" I ask.

"No." I realize that's all I am going to get out of him, at least about this, so I go back to my work, the rest of the day seems to move is a slower, almost similar fashion, only with Jasper in every class, due to his manipulation skills he used, to get us similar schedules.

A few hours later, I am standing in Jasper's arms as Alice flits to and fro in the living room, straightening everything, so that it's perfect, she looks up with a smile, both eyes on the future, before turning to me. "Finally!" She hugs me, causing me to laugh in confusion.

"Alice?" I inquire.

"I can finally see your future again!" She beams at me, Rosalie and Emmett come in, Emmett catches Jasper's gaze, before Jasper places a loving kiss on my neck, and moves to let Alice grab my hand. "It's time!" She says in a sing song voice as Pandora, standing with Esme and Carlisle, smiles softly. Alice leads me up to Carlisle's office, opening the door as I hear Edward speaking to Bella.

"It's my job to protect you, from everyone... but my sister and Lily." He smirks as Alice twirls across the floor, graceful as ever, and stops right before Bella, taking her hands in hers.

"It's time! It's time! It's time!" Alice sings, pulling Bella from the room as Edward follows, looking me up and down, causing me to glance at my reflection in the mirror at the top of the stairs. My long black hair is throw up into a curly ponytail, my dress is to my knees, green with a black line pattern, a black belt cinched around my waist, black spaghetti straps holding my dress up, a black leather half jacket over top of it, my lapis blue eyes have black eyeliner around them with light gray eyeshadow, and I have on black, peep toe, high heel boots, if you can't tell, my outfit was put together by Alice. Following the others downstairs, Bella stares at the neat little get together that Alice has thrown together.

"Sorry about this," Carlisle speaks up.

"We tried to rein Alice in, but she insisted." Esme finishes for her husband, Bella looks up at Edward as I move over to Jasper's side, Alice snapping a picture of Bella hugging Esme, with Bella's camera, causing Bella to look at her.

"I hope you don't mind, I found it in your bag." Alice explains, causing Bella to shake her head, and Alice beams, holding out a neatly wrapped blue gift. "This is from Lilith." Bella looks at me in confusion.

"It's a gift for both of us." I state, she opens it to find a dark blue, velvet box, which she flips open to find a set of friendship necklaces, they're two halves of a heart, the heart, when whole, says Crazy but Besties, causing her to laugh, holding them up. "I figured, I'd give you first pick." She takes the rainbow string half, leaving me the plain black half, which Jasper latches around my neck carefully, before Alice angles Bella in Edward's arms.

"Show me the love!" Alice chirps, Edward presses his lips to Bella's forehead, and Alice snaps a picture of it. I look back at Jasper with a smile, as he looks down at me with a grin, before there is a flash, causing me to look at Alice in surprise, she just beams at me. "Sorry, couldn't help it." She states, causing me to roll my eyes at her. "Open Rosalie's and mine next!" Alice says, causing Rose to step up, holding out a silver wrapped package.

"It's a necklace," Rosalie says, her voice is soft. "Alice picked it out." Emmett draws her back into his arms as Bella smiles at her in thanks, setting the package aside as Jasper presses a kiss to my neck, whisper that he'll be right back, and slipping out the front door, just as Alice grabs a neatly wrapped box from the table, holding it out to Bella.

"This is from Emmett." Alice says as Bella takes the box, her face morphing into confusion as she shakes it, opening the wrapping paper and the car radio box, to find it empty, so she looks at the beaming bear-like vampire.

"Jasper's installing it in your truck as we speak." Emmett states. "Finally, a decent sound system for that piece of-"

"Hey! Don't hate the truck." Bella retaliates.

"Open Esme's and Carlisle's next!" Alice says as Jasper comes in, tapping Emmett's shoulder to let him know that he's done, just as Alice hands Bella her next present, which she starts to open, only to hiss, dropping the package, he finger bleeding as she looks at it. Three things happen at once; One, Edward looks at Jasper, who hisses at Bella's scent, before Edward launches her backwards into a crystal vase. Two, Esme is in front of me, block me from harm as Jasper dodges Carlisle's grip. Three: Emmett sends Jasper flying back into the piano, which is crushed under impact, before he and Emmett are wrestling out the back door.

I am frozen in my spot as Carlisle is by Bella's side in an instant, Alice is recoiling at the scent, gripping her wrist as I vaguely can hear her apologizing as she leaves the room, Rosalie following to check on Emmett, and Pandora is checking on Alice, Edward stands frozen as her stares at Bella, who's arm is now gushing blood from the shattered crystal in her arm. "Edward, find Jasper, no doubt he is feeling upset with himself, you're the only one he'll listen to." Carlisle looks up at Edward doesn't move. "Edward?" That seems to snap him out of it, he disappears in less than a second, and Carlisle looks at me as Esme turns to me, clasping my face between her hands.

"Breath, Lily, just breath. Everything is fine now. everything is going to be okay." Her voice snaps me out of my frozen state, causing me to take a shaky breath, fear ices my veins, and pretty soon, I am shaking as Esme smiles soothingly at me. "You're stay here tonight, right?" I nod. "Let's go down to Jasper's room while Carlisle fixes Bella up, I'll help you get ready for bed." Another numb nod, she smiles as she directs me downstairs, where I shower as she lays out my pajamas, once I towel off and get dressed, in my fuzzy pant and striped shirt, I feel better as Esme brings me down a plate of chicken parmesan.

Eating, I watch Beauty and the Beast, Jinxaboo, having been brought over with me, is curled up beside me, head resting on her tiny paws, she's snoozing peacefully as I climb into bed, flipping off the light before hand, and tuck my hands under the pillow, falling fast asleep.

 _ **I am only touching on New Moon, and I promise, y'all are going to hate me, this book, I swear. Sorry for the odd chapter, I can't sleep so I decided to write! 2 reviews for the new chapter, okay? Read, review, and enjoy**_


	3. First AN

_**Okay, all my lovely readers, I am taking a holiday break from posting, I am still writing this story, so thank you for reading, hopefully I'm back with like, three chapters, before the New Year at least! -**_ **Alexanzondria**


	4. quick contest update

_**Just a real quick update, congratulations to Shalena bowie, pm me so we can hammer out the details of your character, and I will tell you what I have worked out for her! Yay! -**_ **Alexanzondria**


	5. Chapter 2

_**Apparently I don't want a hiatus, or break! New chapter, y'all are gonna hate me for what I'm doing, towards the end! Introducing Rainn, Seth's imprint, from the Epilogue of the last story! You'll understand, later why I am doing this! Mwahahahaha... Er... I mean, enjoy!**_

~Chapter two~

A cool hand caresses my overly warm forehead, drawing me from a feverish nightmare, thankfully, as I open my eyes as I roll over to find Jasper, looking at him in surprise as I smile at him sleepily. "Hey." I whisper.

"Hey, darlin, you okay?" He asks as I mutely nod. "I scared you earlier, didn't I?"

"It's okay, Jasp-"

"No, it's not!" He snaps, causing me to fall silent. "It's not okay, Lily, I shouldn't have lost control like that! Next time, it could be so much worse! I could kill her, I could drain her dry, I could-"

"Why don't you tell me what this is really about?" I demand, causing him to look at me, he looks crestfallen as I sit up, looking him over. "Hmm?"

"I... That could have been you!" He cries. "That could have been you, that night James attacked at the ballet studio, you were bleeding and so was Bella, and it was too much, and I had to let the Major out, just to focus on you, and I don't know why he didn't attack you, but that could have been you tonight!" He answers.

"But," I grasp his face between both my hands, causing him to look up at me. "it wasn't, it will never be. Jasper, I will be honest, I was terrified tonight." His eyes fall. "No, I'm not finished!" He looks at me in curiosity. "I'm not scared of you, of your hunger, you don't have my fear, you don't deserve my fear. I was terrified of what COULD have happened, you killing Bella, Edward murdering you. You biting Bella, all of you leaving town. It all went through my head, and what was a like in every scenario?"

"What?" He asks, genuinely curious.

"I am alone, completely and utterly. You left, you died, it doesn't matter, I wasn't with you." He frowns at this. "That is what terrified me, yes, I was scared of your thirst, but you don't thirst for my blood, not like you do for others. You thirst for me, in general, my company, my voice, my love, just like any human would for their loved ones." I peck him softly on the lips. "And, losing that, would hurt either of us." He nods, his eyes unfocused on me, instead they're on a train of thought, so I let him think it over. "Now, I am exhausted, lay down with me." He smirks softly, leaning back so I can curl into his side, such as our usual stance, he remains quiet as I rest my head on my chest, falling fast asleep.

~Rainn POV~

Standing on the beach at the La Push Reservation, my untameably fluffy hair blows in the light breeze, my white eyes sweeping over the waves lapping at the dark sand, I rub at the scars dotting the tanned skin of my arm, the feeling of loneliness eating away at me as the full moon reflects across the dark ocean. My hand moves to my jade amulet around my neck, the waves sloshing against my black boots as I watch the rain clouds roll across the sky, dry thunder crackling as thick fat drops just plop down around the town, my eyes slipping closed as they soak me through.

Miss Penelope and Miss Yuii had raised me for as long as I can remember, never yelling when I accidentally bit one of them, never mad when I'd shead on the furniture, always smiling despite having to raise an abnormality like me. I know that I am different, the other kids at school didn't grow patches of dark gray fur, or have white eyes, they don't have a balanced diet of near raw meat, and a thermos of animal blood for their lunches everyday. I also know that normal kids, have at least one of their biological parents raising them, not two full grown Pixies, so I knew it wasn't long, before they wanted to get rid of me. So, when Miss Penelope dropped me off with Mister Black a few months ago, I obeyed the command to stay with him, at least until one of the women came back for me, so stay I am doing, but I cannot ignore the call of the sea, the ocean, any large body of water, I cannot ignore the cry of the storm, begging me to come play, my hydro-based gift wouldn't let me, after months of being trapped inside during every story, I felt too sick, I needed a recharge, so Mister Black let me out, he let me check here on the promise that I came back before the sun rises. I can do that.

"Hey!" I jump, whirling around to find a young woman walking out of a small house, which is lit up all warm, she's in long sleeves, a pair of sleep shorts, and flip-flops, with an umbrella open above her, her long black hair is pulled back with a hair clip, and she has her jaw set. "What're you doing out here?!" I look to the left and to the right, before pointing to myself. "No, not you, Hitler! Yes, you!" I look at her, before looking at the water, and storm clouds, before I shrug. "Get over here." She demands, causing me to move cautiously, joining her under the umbrella as my teeth chatter, and she presses a hand to the middle of my back. "Come inside, before you catch Pneumonia." Her voice is scolding as I follow her inside.

"Leah, who is this?" An older woman asks as soon as we're on the door, I am shivering, dripping wet from the rain as an older man exits the kitchen, his eyes landing on me.

"Rainn, why are you not a Billy's?" He asks, causing me to realize that he's Harry Clearwater.

"Oh!" The woman, Sue, as I realize Billy's told me, says. "You're Rainn? Lovely to meet you, let me get you a towel." She moves down a small hall, slipping open a closet door as I stand shyly on the linoleum, before their front door.

"Leah," The girl had just sat down on the couch, looks up at her dad. "your brother will be getting back soon, why don't you take your shower before he gets here?" She nods, unclipping her long black hair as she stands, walking down the hall as her mother comes back with two towels.

"Here we are," She steps up to me, wrapping one around my shoulders, before dropping another on my head, shaking my hair dry as I shiver, huddling closer to the towel for warmth. "after Seth gets home, I'll have him lend you some clothes, you're about the same size." She pauses, glancing at Harry.

"I'll call Billy, and let him know where she is." He steps into the kitchen.

"Tell him that she'll stay here tonight, it's too late for her to walk home in the storm, and it's too big of a storm for him and Jacob to come get her." Sue explains, she leads me over to the couch, where I sink into the cushions as she rubs my shoulders, and the door burst open with a scrawny boy, probably around 13 like me, with water soaked, black hair that seems to meet the middle of his back, and a bright white smile.

"Hey mum, uh... strange shaking girl." He beams at me.

"Seth," Harry calls from the kitchen, the boy slips into the kitchen, only to back out with a steaming cup of something, Harry following. "made you some cocoa, Rainn." The boy hands me the cup, my white gaze landing on his beautiful copper brown eyes, causing my breath to hitch, heart stammering as he let's got of the cup, and my hand goes slack around it, causing the glass to fall, shattering across the floor as it snaps me out of my stupor.

"I am so sorry!" I cry out, dropping from the couch onto my knees, gathering the shards of glass from the floor as Sue is next to me, Seth grabbing a rag, while Harry stares at me from the doorway of the kitchen, almost in surprise.

"Sue?" Harry speaks up, causing her to look up, the look that passes between them, before Sue holds out her hands, allowing me to carefully dump the shards that I've collected, in her hands. She stands as Seth comes back, kneeling beside me with the rag, scrubbing at the floor as I stare at him, examining his face more thoroughly. It's handsome, youthful with almond shaped eyes, a small, button like nose, two bushy eyebrows, and that silly beam still on his face.

"I'm Seth," He introduces as he stands up, I do the same, my eyes falling to the floor as Sue glances at me from around the corner, before turning back to speak to her husband. "this would be where you say your name." He points out, causing me to look up at him.

"Rainn." I murmur.

"Is there a last name to go with that?" He jokingly inquires, my eyes landing on the floor, heat filling my cheeks.

"Utina." My voice is barely a whisper, feeling too sky around this boy, that knows nothing about me, but I feel as though I know everything about him.

"Seth," He looks over at Sue's voice. "Rainn will be staying here tonight, go get her a change of your clothes." He nods, rushing down the hall as Sue beckons to me, I join her husband and her in the kitchen, where she presses a new glass, a mug, of cocoa into my hands.

"So, Rainn," I look at Harry as I take a sip of my cocoa, setting the cup on the table. "when did you first shift?" My eyes widen at him in shock.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm a tribal elder, and as my wife, Sue has privy to my knowledge." He states.

"What? But I- Billy didn't-" I stammer, causing him to nod sympathetically.

"He didn't tell me about you, either." He simply states.

"I'm not sure when I first shifted, but it... it was sometime after I was a few months old." They look at me in shock. "I'm a hybrid, a vampire and werewolf, my mother was a shifter, her mate was a vampire." I look down. "I can survive on human food, though I get no nutrition from it, so I have to drink blood, but given that I can't digest human blood, I drink animals, and I eat raw, or nearly raw meat." Harry watches as I speak, Sue seems to need a distraction, as she turns on the tap, picking up a scrub brush as I pause. "My only other vampiric characteristics, is my hydro-based gift."

"Hydro-based?" Harry inquires, my gaze narrows on the water as I lift a hand, watching as it bubbles, floating into the air, causing Sue and Harry to take sharp breathes, before I quickly drop the water, hearing thumping footsteps coming down the hall, before Seth pops his head in.

"Here, Rainn," He holds out a pile of neatly folded clothes. "it took me a few minutes to find something that doesn't smell heavily like me." I take the sweat pants and band t-shirt from his hands, before Sue moves past me, gesturing down the hall.

"You can change in Harry and I's room, last door on the left." Sue says, I nod as I move quickly, entering the master bedroom, where I strip out of my rainsoaked, freezing cold clothes, shifting into the sweatpants, shrugging on the t-shirt, pausing to inhale the scent of allspice, smoke, and a woody scent, before heat flushes my cheeks, and I duck out the door with my clothes in hand. This is going to be a long, difficult, night.

~Lilith POV~

Sitting in the lunchroom, at Bella's table beside her, having caught a ride from her because the sun was out today, at least, it was earlier, but now it's nothing but overcast, causing me to worry as I look over at the table my soulmate and his siblings usually eat at, it's empty. The rest of the day seems to pass by slowly, without any sign of Jasper, or any one of the Cullens or Hales, for that matter, before I am walking out of my final class, hood drawn, books pressed to my chest as I enter the parking lot, where Bella is waiting in her truck.

The ride home is filled with silence, not the compatible silence that Jasper and I have, but the extremely loud, deafening, overbearing, uncomfortable silence that sends chills down one's spine, and leaves you choking on the tension. Pulling up to the end of my drive, I hop out with barely a wave over my shoulder, crossing the muddy ground to the porch, enter the empty house as I shuck off my boots, shedding my windbreaker to hang on the mud hutch, walking upstairs to sit at my desk, trying to focus my worry and energy on my homework, before giving up three questions later, over four hours later, sighing.

Pulling out my phone, I dial in Jasper's number, pressing it to my ear as I wait, it just rings and rings, before going to voicemail, and I sigh, hanging up as I drop my head onto my arms, closing my eyes. Sheryl calls me down for dinner an hour later, where everyone is loud and excited, before I excuse myself with a half eaten plate, heading upstairs to try, once more, to focus on my homework. My head hits the desk, around eleven that night, unable to focus, or keep myself awake as my homework had started to blur together. "Lily? Lilith darlin!" I jolt awake at Jasper's call, his hand on my shoulder, before I blink rapidly as he looks me over.

"Jas?" I murmur softly.

"How long you been waitin for me, darlin?" He asks, causing me to frown, yawning as I rub at my eyes, glancing over at my clock, the red letters reading a quarter past 1, I frown once more.

"All day, I fell asleep at around 11." I answer as I slowly stand, he frowns as he glances over at the balcony doors, then back at me.

"Join me outside." He says, moving before I can protest, so I mutely stand, following him out as he gestures to the stonewashed bench, where I quietly sit. "We're leaving town," He looks away pointedly. "people are starting to notice thing about us, things they shouldn't."

"Oh," I blink rapidly. "well, I'll tell Sheryl and-" I pause as his meaning clicks in my head. "you don't mean me, as well, do you?" I state, he shakes his head, softly. "What, so you're leaving me here? Why?!"

"Because," He looks at me, his hand clenched into a fist. "I don't want you to come, I don't need you anymore." His words are bitter, his eyes are fixed into a glare as a stand. "You aren't... good for me, I'm done with you."

"I knew it. I knew I was just some toy for you to play with! To throw away when you get bored!" I hiss, reaching out to shove him, he leans back, springing back towards me as my eyes narrow into a sharp gaze, and a lump builds in my throat. "I was just some tart for you to pass the time with until someone better came along, or you grew tired of me!" I shove him as hard as I can, once more he bounces back into place, tears burn my eyes as he let's me take my anger out on him. "You're just like everyone else in my life! Promises that are lies! Empty words! Playing with my head and emotions!" I snap, shoving him one more time, just to get my point across, before turning, and placing me hand on the handle of my balcony. "You are a cold hearted, emotionless bastard, and I wish we'd never met!" I stalk into my room, slamming the balcony door, locking it before I fall into bed, curling into a ball as tears trail down my cheeks, and sobs rack my body as I cry myself back to sleep.

The light that encroaches my burrito blanket, the next morning, is too painful, burning my puffy red eyes, causing my head to throb from the headache that I had gotten from crying, I roll onto my back, working my arm free to lounge across my forehead, huffing as I throw back my blanket, rolling to my feet as I realize my clock says 10:59 am, and I spot a note bedside it. 'You were running a fever this morning, and so exhausted that we couldn't wake you, I let you sleep. Try to feel better, and don't let this become habit. - Sheryl. P.S. Bella went missing last night, she's fine now, but she's staying home today too if you want to talk to someone.' I sigh, pausing at the information about Bella, before alarm bells seem to ring in my head, causing me to strip as I rush to my closet, throwing on fresh jeans, and a t-shirt, I slip on my combat boots, yanking my brush through my hair, and brush my teeth as I do so.

Snatching up my windbreaker, I shrug it on as I round the banister, tromping down the stairs, entering the kitchen to grab a handful of grapes and a water bottle, which I choke down as I snatch up a spare house key, rushing down the front steps as I go. My walk to Bella's is quick, rushing to escape the storm, I pause on the front step, raising a hand to knock on the door, a few seconds later, and exhausted looking Charlie answers, looking all the while, surprised. "Lily? You home sick from school, or something?" He asks.

"Rough night, slept terrible, had a fever this morning." I answer, shifting my weight from foot to foot. "I heard Bella disappeared last night, can I- Can I see her?"I ask, he nods softly, pressing the door further open. I slip past him quickly, climbing up the stairs where I pause, outside her room, knocking softly before the door swings wide open, Bella yanks me into the room, before slamming the door shut, hugging me as tears fall from her eyes, and I am rubbing her back, just between the shoulders. "Shh, Bella, it's okay- it'll be alright." I murmur. "Listen to me," I pull her back, hands in her shoulders. "We'll be fine, we don't need them, okay? We lived before we met them, we'll live without them!" I look her fully in the eyes, before she nods softly, sniffling as she wipes at her tears.

"Okay, you're totally right! It's... It's going to take some time, but we'll be fine." She answers, causing me to nod, tears prickling behind my eyes. Inside, my confidence is low, pain, loneliness eat at my stomach, but outside, I'm holding it together, not just for Bella's sake, but my own too.

"I'm gonna go, you gonna be okay?" She nods, tearfully. "I'll see you tomorrow, at school?" Another nod. "Okay." I leave the room, rushing down the stairs, pressing the palms of me hands to my eyes as soon as I hit the pavement outside, fighting back tears.

 _ **Here, we'll just call this the Christmas Chapter, don't hate me! I have everything roughly planned, so you'll see what I am doing! Read, review, enjoy! Two reviews, equal a NEW CHAPTER!**_


	6. Chapter 3

_**Yay! New Chapter! I listened to Florence and the machine on repeat, while writing this one! Really helped speed it along! In this chapter, you learn something about Lily, it's key to the story! And more Rainn POV!**_

~Chapter Three~

Three weeks, that's how long it's been, and honestly, I don't know what to do, I've been staying at Bella's to help Charlie with her night terrors, when Bella isn't screaming, I am up most of the night, muttering relaxing spells to smooth over her body. During the day, Bella sits in a chair, before her bedroom window, in her sweater-shirt and sweat pants, staring mutely, and at school, the two of us are silent, only talking to each other, sitting along at the Cullen's table, Bella staring at the door, as if Edward will come sweeping in for her, like their first day.

I know how Bella feels, being crushed like this, I had loved the Cullens, Jasper even, I had even started to think about marriage with him, and adoption, because of both Jasper and I's conditions. Thinking back, I remember when I told him, my second secret, the one that was so big, I never shared with anyone.

' _Walking inside the treehouse that had become a quiet, save haven, for Jasper and I, I drop onto the couch, groaning as I press my hands to my face. "Everything okay there, darlin?" I mutely nod, before I feel him wrap his hands around my own, pulling them away from my face, he is squatting before me, his golden eyes staring worriedly I to mine. "You sure?"_

 _"No," I sigh, tears prickling the back of my eyes. "I had that doctor's appointment today, you remember how I have them from time to time for my pain on my cycle?" He nods, softly. "I never told anyone this, not even you, but Jasper..." I bit my bottom lip. "I-I can't- I can't have kids." His eyes widen, and his brow furrows as he takes my face in his hands._

 _"Darlin, what're you talkin about?" He asks. "If you want kids, I would never be opposed to it, whether by adoption, or even by insemination, I would care. We've never talked about this, but if it's something that you wa-"_

 _"No, Jasper, you don't understand." I bite my bottom lip, once more, closing my eyes as a tear trails down my cheek. "When I was eleven, and I first started bettering my cycles, it was painful, more painful then normal." I open my eyes as I feel him sending calming waves over my. "At a check up, I found out that I have something called Polycystic Ovary Syndrome, my chances for getting pregnant, even if we could, are less than, maybe, five percent, and even then the chance of me miscarrying, it's 40 perfect." I explain, causing understanding to flicker across his face as tears are falling down my cheeks._

 _"I don't..." He frowns as he moves to the couch, gathering me in his arms, he holds me against his chest, stroking my hair, as his lips are drawn into a tight line. "I didn't know that this would affect you so much, you've never talked about kids, and I-" He sighs as I choke back sobs. "I hate seeing you like this, darlin, it kills me." He breathes out._

 _"I just... I never did, before, but if there was some way, you know, that we could have a baby," My voice breaks. "I would want one, with you. A girl, a boy, it wouldn't matter, I'd just want a baby with you." I whisper._

 _"Darlin, you know we can always adopt a baby, I know it wouldn't be the same, but I think you and I both know, no baby would be loved, more than that one." Jasper explains, running his hand up and down my back, attempting to sooth me._

 _"Would you- Would you be willing to do that?" I ask softly, wiping my eyes as he smiles at me._

 _"I would do anything, to make you happy, darlin, you know that." He murmurs, pressing his lips to my forehead, causing me to choke out a breath, and throw my arms around him, breathing in his scent._

 _"I love you." I murmur._

 _"I love you, too." Jasper breathes._ ' That was two weeks after the incident with James, things were blissful then, and now, they see!Ed almost bleak. It's Friday, when I step out of Bella and Charlie's house, having stayed the night to attempt to help Bella, and Charlie follows as I stop by Bella's door, she unlocks it, opening it as Charlie steps up, closing it.

"Okay, that's it." Bella looks at her dad, as I lean against the back end of the truck. "You're going to Jacksonville, to live with your mother." Charlie says.

"What? No, I'm not leaving Forks." Bella argues.

"Bells, he's not coming back." Charlie's attempts to be sympathetic.

"I know, I just- I don't want to leave." She reasons.

"Baby, this behavior, it's not normal. Frankly, it's scaring the hell outta me, and Renee, and Lily's running herself ragged." Bella looks at me with worry and upset in her eyes. "I don't want you to leave, but just go, go to Jacksonville, make some new friends."

"I like my old friends." Bella answers, causing me to bite back a snort, crossing my arms.

"You never see them anymore." Charlie points out.

"I do, I- I'm going shopping with Lilith and Jessica, today." Bella states.

"You hate shopping." Charlie states.

"I do, I just... I need a girls night." She answers.

"Girl's day. Shopping. Good, go ahead. Go... buy stuff." Charlie nods as Bella opens the door, I round to the other side, climbing in as Charlie's enters the house.

"You lied to your dad!" I state.

"No, I didn't." She pulls out her cellphone, dialing a number, and let's it ring against her ear as she starts the truck. "Jessica, it's Bella... yeah, Bella Swan." As soon as school is out, Jessica, Bella, and I are on the way to Port Angeles, where Jessica directs us to the outlet mall, where we pursue for just about three hours, Jessica buying about a dozen things, where as I buy a new leather jacket, a pair of new combat boots, and Bella buys a package of socks, afterwards, we go to the movie theater, where we catch a zombie movie, the three of us deciding on McDonalds, just down the street, after.

"I don't know why you two want to sit in 2 hour movie, with no hot guys kissing anybody." Jessica sighs, as we exit the theater, causing me to roll my eyes."And, like, why are there so many zombie movies anyway, is it supposed to be a metaphor for consumerism, cause like, if so- don't be so proud of your own self cleverness." Jessica shoots a girl staring at her, a dirty look. "Or, is it supposed to be a parallel of Leprosy, cause that's not cool, like my cousin had Leprosy, and-" I notice Bella is staring down the road, at an all too familiar group sitting on a bunch of motorcycles. Bella's head suddenly snaps over to the air beside her, and she lets out a startled gasp, stumbling back a step as Jessica steps into the space. "Dude?" She asks.

"I... think I know those guys." Bella points to the bikers.

"Well, they seem great. Can we go?" Jessica's tone is slightly worried.

"Hey!" One of the guys calls. "Wanna ride?!" He shouts.

"I just... I wanna see something." Bella states, starting towards them as Jessica and I exchange looks, Bella pauses before one of the guys, they talk for a minute, before she climbs on the back of his bike! They races off as I look at Jessica, before racing towards the group, who all look at me leering as I snatch up the nearest one, by the collar.

"Where did he take her!?" I demand.

"I don't know, honey. Why don't you hop on and we'll go find 'em?" He taunts.

"I'm 18, creep!" I shout, slugging him in the nose, my wrist popping as I drop my arm by my side, he falls to the ground. "You!" I point to the next guy.

"AROUND THE BLOCK! HE JUST TOOK HER AROUND THE BLOCK!" The man answers, I turn back to rush up to Jessica, who stares at me in shock, before Bella joins us.

"Hey!" Jessica turns on her. "What the hell was that?" She demands. "That "home boy" could have been some psycho killer, we were about to end up in some interview room, like some lame FBI show or something!"

"I just wanted to see something." Bella answers.

"You just- You're crazy, or insane, actually!" Jessica snaps.

"Jessica-" I attempt to defuse the situation, but Bella cuts me off.

"God, that was SUCH a rush!" She breathes.

"Great, so you're an adrenaline junkie, now? You can go bungee jumping, or something! You don't get on the back of some random loser's motorcycle!" Jessica shoves her hands into her pockets, shaking her head as she presses ahead of us a bit, muttering under her breath as I look at Bella.

"I saw... I saw Edward." My eyes widen at her.

"Bella, we swore that we'd-" She sighs at me.

"He's still looking after me, Lily! I can't just move on from him." Bel?a argues.

"You need your head examined." I bite at her, stalking off after Jessica.

A few days later, I am sitting on my bedroom floor, an empty picture book, scissors, and a million photos around me on the floor, Jennifer had taken up Polaroid photography as a hobby, and gave me every photo she's taken so that I can start scrapbooking. I reach out, moving a picture of Jason holding Sam upside down, to find a photo of Jasper holding me in his arms, my arms are around his neck, and my legs are kicked back in the air, our foreheads resting against one another's, the both of us beaming. My eyes water as I pick the picture up, walking into my bathroom, I pull out a lighter that I keep for my candles, and I light the picture on fire, dropping it into the empty wastebasket, watching the photo curl, soon Jasper's face disappears, then his body, along with my own, and I throw some water on the smothering picture, washing the past away.

~Rainn POV~

Sitting in Emily's house, in the kitchen, I watch my brothers enter, one at a time, Sam, then Paul, then Jared, each stealing three or four cookies from the plate that Emily just started on. "What's up, squirt?" Sam asks, ruffling my hair as he passes to Emily's side, she's looking through a drawer when he wraps his arms around hee waist, kissing along her scars, which I stare at in slight worry, Seth rushing through my head once again. "Rainn?" Sam asks, seeing me stare, my eyes fall to the table before me, when Paul looks at me with Jared, all three of them seem worried.

"It's nothing." I murmur, causing Emily to let out a giggle.

"You know, we can only read each other's minds in wolf form, Rainn, so what's bugging you?" Jared inquires, causing me to look at Emily, completely helpless as she pulls out the scissors she was looking for, and steps up behind me.

"Rainn imprinted," Emily says gently.

"What?!" Paul cries, he's never liked the idea of me imprinting, not since I joined the pack, over eight months ago.

"Way to go, little sis! Second one of the pack!" Jared hoots.

"Who did she imprint on?" Sam says as I sink into my chair, further and further in embarrassment.

"Seth Clearwater." I peep, a heavy silence suddenly falls, before Paul sighs.

"At least he's a good kid- one of the Clearwater's, so he's more than likely going to shift too." Paul states, causing my stomach to twist painfully at the thought, and Emily rubs my shoulders.

"Stay still, sweetie." She warns, before she starts to cut my hair, causing me to freeze, so as not to either panic, or something, before I close my eyes, taking deep breathes as I think about nothing but Seth.

~Lily POV~

Sitting in the passenger seat of Bella's truck, I remain silent to show my disapproval at this idea, as she back into the Black's drive, her door hinges squeaking loudly in protest as she climbs out, and I follow as Jacob Black comes out of his garage, a smile spreading across his face as he jogs up, sweeping her off her feet. "Bella!" He spins around as she hugs him back. "Where the hell have you been, loca!?" He sets her down, the boy-like grin spreading further across as he notice me as I round the bed of the truck, and he scoops me up as well. "You too!" He cries, spinning me as I laugh, revelling in his overpowering warmth. Setting me down, he beams at Bella once more, who moves to her truck, smiling at him.

"I brought you something." Bella says, uncovering the dirt bikes.

"Scrap metal." Jacob's face teasingly falls. "You shouldn't have." Bella frowns.

"I rescued them from the junkyard," I feel something boring into my back, like a pair of eyes. "I figured, they'll cost more to fix, than they're worth," I turn, casting an enhancement over my eyes, before scanning the treeline. "then I thought, if I had a mechanic friend..."

"Ah! Me, being the mechanic-esq type." Jacob answers, my eyes land on four wolves, the tall black one from the night or prom, a scraggly dark silver haired one, a tall, but slightly shorter than the black one, gray wolf, and the final one has brown fur everywhere with gray surrounding his eyes, like a mask. I take a startled step back, banishing the spell as I turn to see Bella and Jacob starting into the garage. "Lily! You coming?"

"Um- No, I think I'm gonna go walk the hiking trails." I call back, he nods as they enter the garage together, before I turn back to the treeline, stalking forward as I shove my hood of my windbreaker down, finding the wolves waiting as I enter the treeline. The black one is standing, teeth bared menacingly as the scraggly dark silvered one lays down, the other two sitting beside the black one. "Why don't you turn into your human forms, so we can talk?" I demand, crossing my arms over my chest, just waiting, when they don't move, I nod, pulling my grimoire out of my pocket, flipping through the pages. "So, we'll be playing this way, huh?" I smack my finger to the page, and grin, menacingly at them. "I'm not afraid of seeing you naked, male or female." I warn, the brown and gray furred wolves exchange looks. "Retro in forma veri!" I snap, pointing at the smaller wolf, suddenly the wolves bones crunch and shift, a small girl with short black hair is laying on the ground, covering herself as the others look pointedly away.

"Hey! Why me first?!" She cries, I flip the page of my grimoire again, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Vestem!" I snap again, and she's dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts, and a black tank top. "I want some questions answered, now." I state as I tick my grimoire away, suddenly the other three wolves disappear behind some bushes, a few seconds later, three russet skinned boys with short hair, and matching tattoos appear in their place, each wearing cut off jean shorts, and each shirtless. "Why have you been following me?" I demand.

"Who?" The tallest one in the middle demands as the little girl joins them.

"You! You're the black wolf, aren't you? You've been following me since my prom last school year!" I snap.

"Geez, Sam, you didn't even tell us that! Been checking out other girls behind Em's back?" The slight shorter, but not by much, boy asks, from the tallest one's left.

"No, idiot! She's a witch, he's been watching to see if she's dangerous!" The girl speaks up.

"Oh ho, you think Billy's gonna-"

"Jared! Rainn! Knock it off!" The middle man snarls, his tone is authoritative.

"Yes, Sam." They both say at once, submitting. I blink three times, before it clicks in my head, what they are.

"You're not werewolves. You're spirit shifters." They look at me in confusion. "Werewolves change whenever they want, but they have no packs, no alphas, they eat the hearts of humans. But, spirit shifters, they have packs, they have imprints, they have alphas, and they protect humans." I speak up, the last boy speaks up, this being the only one I don't knows, name.

"What do you know?!" He snaps, his face scrunching up.

"Anything my grimoire tells me." I answer. "You each could have shifted into anything, a bear, a beaver, even a raven. You shift into your spirit animal, a wolf." I explain.

"So, you're a witch, it doesn't mean that you-"

"Paul!" Sam snaps, looking at him, before he glances at me. "You're not a danger, are you?" He suddenly asks as I shake my head.

"No, I protect my friends and their families when they need it, I do anything to make sure they're safe, and use my magic to do it." I answer, then glance at the Black's house. "Is he- is Jacob going to-?"

"You better believe it, babe." Paul states, causing me to sigh, looking down.

"Dammit it, Bella! Do you just have some sort of magnetic field for supernaturals?" I sigh, looking back at Sam. "This is important to her, she's losing herself, and Jacob can stop that, so don't interfere, or you won't like me." I snap.

"Is that a threat?!" Jared demands, I chuck a ball of light night at him, which he dodges, and it hits the tree behind him, smothering out in a puff of smoke.

"No, it's a promise." I stalk off, back towards the garage and Bella's truck, knowing that now, we're all in deep.

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Two reviews for a new chapter! Read, review, and enjoy!**_


	7. Another AN

_**Guys, It's gonna take me a bit, but I WILL continue this story! I promise. Also, the anonymous user Debbie Hicks, please stop posting chapters of your story in the reviews, I am like 85 percent sure, it's against the Fanfiction . Net rules. Thank you! - Alexanzondria**_


	8. Chapter 4

_**I'm back! You guys didn't really think I'd abandon you, half way into our journey together, did you? Enjoy this filler chapter!**_

~Chapter Four~

It was barely a week, but I can the changes that Jake is making in Bella, she's eating

again, she hasn't been having as many nightmares, and she's started to speak to everyone

again, while she's been doing that, I've started to spend more and more time at La Push,

bonding with the wolves there. Paul and I flirt around a lot, but I can't put my heart into it, nor

can I bother to feel guilty about it, Sam's been teaching me more about the Quileute legends,

Jared had been teaching me some self defense, just so I don't have to rely on my magic so

much, Emily has been teaching me about baking, and Rainn and I have been bonding over our

mutual orphaning. Between school, staying at Charlie and Bella's, and spending my free time at

Emily's, or at Billy and Jake's, I just have an overnight bag that I carry everywhere, crashing at

the place I am by 8 at night, only at home maybe once or twice every other week, Sheryl and

Matthew don't seem to mind as they know I'm safe.

Walking into Emily's house, through the kitchen, she looks up from her cookbook,

beaming at me. "Lilith! Bella out tonight?" She asks as drop my bag into a kitchen chair.

"Yeah, she went out with Jacob, and some people from school." I answer, raking a hand

through my hair, before sighing.

"You didn't go with?" Emily inquires.

"No, I don't like the people much. Jessica needs punched. Mike needs laid, Tyler still

seems obsessed with the accident from last year, and well, Angela is super nice and sweet, but

her boyfriend is, no doubt cheating on her." I explain, tugging at the ends of my hair.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Paul greets, entering the house through the back door, shooting me

wink.

"Hey, hunk." I tease as he picks up a handful of cookies, then drops into a seat across

from me.

"Long day?" He asks, causing me to shrug.

"I guess, Emily?" She turns. "I'm crashing on the couch tonight." She nods as she flips

through the page of her cookbook once more. "What about you, honeybun? Sam, working you

to the bone? Does my Wolfy-bear need a massage?" I taunt.

"Ugh, laying it on thick today, guys?"Embry asks, coming in from the living room.

"Hey, my sugarplum had a bad day!" Paul says. "Didn't ya, darlin?" My eyes widen,

before I kick him in the shin, as hard as I can, standing as he winces, and move over to Emily.

"Do you need help, Em?" I ask, causing her to look at me in surprise, then nod.

"I need a new recipe to try tonight, but I've made almost everything." She explains.

"What about Kielbasa and rice?" I offer, she looks at me in confusion. "You cook

Spanish rice, then the Kielbasa, then you mix them together, and serve them with something

cooling for a side." I explain.

"Cooling?" She asks.

"Like... cottage cheese stuffed tomatoes." I explain, her eyes light up.

"That sounds rather good! Thank you so much!" She smiles, walking over to the fridge.

"You're welcome." I smile at her, reaching over to the counter, and hopping up on it,

swinging my legs as Jared and Sam enter the house.

"Jacob is about to change." Sam looks over at me. "We could use some help, changing

him back- He's not going to understand what's happening, and Rainn won't be able to help

much." I hop down, grabbing my bag to pull out a potion and my grimoire.

"Does this mean that I get a ride?" I ask.

"What happened, magic broom in the shop?" Jared teases, I stick my tongue out at him,

the two of us beaming then, before I follow them outside, they're already shifted when I get out

there, and I climb on Paul's back, before everyone takes off through the woods. I keep low,

dodging twigs and branches along the way, before we stop before a russet furred wolf, where

Paul slides me off, down his back, and I take careful steps towards him.

"Jake?" He turns his head, whimpering at me, taking a deep breath, I through the potion

at his feet, causing him to slump over, deep asleep as Sam appears in human form.

"He's okay?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." I nod, reaching up to point at him. "Retro in forma veri!" Jake's bones snap and

shift, before he's asleep on the ground, nude. "Vestem!" He's in jeans and a T-shirt, causing me

to huff a deep breath. "Anything else?" I ask.

"No," Sam lifts Jacob into his arms, looking at me as his brow furrows. "are you alright?"

"Fine." I answer, wiping my brow free of sweat. "A bit tired, that's all."

"You're pale." Sam answers, I merely shrug as Paul lifts me off the ground, with his

enormous head, planting me on his back. "Take her back to Emily's, get her some food, and

make her rest." Paul simply nods, turning with Jared and Embry following as we head back

towards Emily's house, once there, I head inside as the boys shift back and dress, hopping up

on the counter beside Emily.

"Are you alright?" Emily asks softly, I simple nod as I look at her still frozen kielbasa, and

wave my hand over it.

"Calefacto cibum." I murmur, causing her to blink as the kielbasa unthaws completely,

allowing her to turn the heat up a bit, to cook the frozen meat.

"You're pale, you should not be using your magic." Emily scolds as she stirs the spanish

rice in a pot, turning it on simmer as Embry and Jared come in, Jared has Embry in a headlock,

messing with his hair as they wrestle into each other's seats. "Dinner's almost done." She hums

at them. "So, do you know what you're going to do after you graduate?" Emily asks softly.

"I'm not sure." That's a lie, Jasper and I had it figured out together, living apart from his family, in an apartment, he'd get a job at the hospital with his medical degree, while I went to school, but now? It's a big, gaping hole in my future. "I was thinking of taking a year off, ya know. Get a part time job at Port Angeles, work a bit, figure somethings out."

"You could always travel." Emily provides. "I mean, you've talked about Paris, Germany, Ireland, England, Russia, and all these other places you want to see. You've got the money." That's right, the money from my parent's life insurance, and all of their belongings, it's sitting in the bank, I haven't been allowed to touch it until this year.

"You can't leave!" Embry cries as Emily plates food, handing it to me.

"He's right," Paul states, coming in from outside. "we can't just lose an honorary member of the pack." He pecks me on the cheek, causing me to cringe as he smirks, steal my plate of food as I have venomously at the slightly older boy, wiping my cheek in playful disgust as Emily hands me another plate.

"Ignore them. If your heart tells you to travel, then you should travel." Emily states, causing me to beam at her.

"Thanks, Em." She nods.

"Just remember to visit. We'd miss your snarky, butt kicking attitude around here." Sam says as he joins us, walking past me to wrap his arms around Emily's waist, peppering loving kisses across her scars.

"Roger that." I mock, playfully salute him as he rolls his eyes. Hopping down, I move into the living room, dropping onto the couch to turn on a movie, where the others join, and by ten o'clock, my eyelids are way too heavy as my head slumps back onto the couch, falling fast asleep. A bolt of thunder, crashing loudly, is what wakes me from my dream, a swift glance around, tells me that the living room is empty, the cable box lights up with the time, showing it's na quarter after two in the morning. Before I realize it, tears are welling in my eyes, spilling over as I bury my face in my hands, sobs racking my body as the rain starts to put down outside, as though echoing the chaos in my heart. Laying back down, I roll with my face into the couch, curling into a ball as I clench my eyes shut, crying myself back to sleep.

~Rainn POV~

Sitting with my back to the wall, outside Jacob's room, hearing his screams of pain from the fever and his bones shifting in and out of place, tears prickle my eyes as I stand, bolting out the front door. Making a b-line for the trees, I strip down to my underwear, shifting as I burst through the trees, running aimlessly as the thoughts of my adoptive brother in agony, back at the house, and being unable to do anything about it. I let out an anguished howl, which splits through the storm, echoing with the wind as I come to a stop at the treeline of the beach, shifting back onto a human, I dress quickly as I can, the rain soaking me through in a mere matter of seconds as I cross to the quiet house across the beach, standing, shaking on the doorstep after knocking, I vaguely recall it being after 1:40 am, when I left Billy's.

The porch light flickers on, the chain sliding in the lock, before the door is thrown open, revealing a slightly disheveled looking Sue Clearwater, she's in a blue bathrobe, fuzzy pink slippers on, looking wide awake as she stares in surprise. "Harry, get some towels, Leah, you warm up some cocoa, and Seth get me some clothes." Sue calls as she pulls me in, out of the pouring rain. The warm air, inside, hits me full in the face, shooting a tingle down my spine, and goosebumps crop up across my dark skin as Harry has a bundle of towels in hand, rushing over to us as soon as Sue reaches out, she wraps me, almost literally, from he's to toe like a burrito, having me sit on the couch while Leah joins us, handing me a cocoa, which I sip gratefully, before speaking. "Um... Jacob's really really sick." I shoot Harry a pointed look. "I'm afraid, cause I can't do anything for him."

"Just relax, you can't do anything right now, but maybe later." Sue attempts to sooth me, just Seth comes in, holding a pair of pajamas in his hands.

"Here." He grins at me, as I fight my swaddle to take the clothes.

"You'll stay here, again. Harry will call Billy, and let him know. In the mean time, go change." Sue orders, causing me to nod as I stand, hobbling down the hall to the bathroom, where I lean against the door, wiping a stray tear from my face. Changing into sweats and a band t-shirt, I run a towel through my hair a few times, before I walk out, dropping the piles of clothes in their laundry basket. I enter the living room, sitting down on the couch, my legs curled up against my side, I bite my lip in thought, before someone drops onto the couch beside me, scrapping an arm across my shoulder.

"Go ahead," Seth smiles at me. "even pillars have to crumble, sometimes." With those words, it's as if the dam has been destroyed, the tears fall without my consent, and I curl into his side, burying my face in his chest as I do so, sobbing broken sobs. Of loss, losing the only people known as family, of loneliness, of acceptance, of abandonment, even of fear. It isn't until an hour later, I am calm enough to speak, Seth continuing to hold me.

"Thank you." I murmur softly, sleepily.

"No problem, it sounded like you needed it." He beams at me, causing heat to flood my cheeks, before I rest my head on his shoulder, falling asleep before we can speak again.

~Lily POV~

Climb down the stairs of my home, a few days after Jacob's change, my cellphone screams from my pocket, causing me to answer it before it wakes Sam from his nap, despite the unknown number. "Hello?" I ask, my voice is sharp, having no want to deal the pranks or tomfoolery.

"Lily." My breath hitches in my throat, freezing on the stairs, tongue thick as I debate on hanging up or not. "No! Don't hang up, just listen!" My eyes burn with unshed tears as his sweet voice, like honey with a hint of smoke, pitching in certain places, as if trying hold back from breaking down.

"Tell me, why I should." I manage to hiss out.

"I just-" He clears his throat. "I just want to hear your voice. I want to say... I'm sorry." He's obviously hurting, his voice is full of pain, which is tearing a hole in my chest, but I blink past the pain, letting anger flood my veins.

"Fuck off." I snap, hanging up as I pocket the phone, bending down with both hands on the railing, my stomach rolls as the tears finally fall. "Bastard!" I hiss, curling in on myself, hands going from the railing to my head, where I tuck them behind, lifting my head to take a deep breath, letting it out of my nose, before taking another, quickly wiping away tears as I compose myself once more, walking the rest of the way down the stairs, shrugging on my windbreaker, and grabbing my bag, I duck out the front door, cross the yard to my new, well new to me, blue Toyota, climbing in before I start it, backing down the drive, starting down the road. "I can do this. I don't need him, I just need to forget it happened." I murmur, repeating it aloud and in my head, like a mantra as I pull up to Bella's house. "I can definitely, definitely do this." I breath out, climb up the steps to her front door. This is going to be a _looooong_ day.

 _ **I bet nobody can guess who that phone call was from. Anyway, the next chapter is already in progress, but you don't get it, until I get 4 reviews! Ain't I a stinker? Mwhahaha- ahem! Heh!**_


	9. Chapter 5

_**Okay, this book is almost done, already- I know five chapters isn't a lot, but if you can't tell, I have an extremely large indifference towards this one. There may be two or three more chapters, so enjoy!**_

~Chapter Five~

Bella's truck spits up mud and muck as she pulls into Jacob's yard, I watch from the passenger side as she gets out, slamming the door shut, and tromps up to Jacob, who is standing in the rain, hair cropped off, shirtless, his Quilete tattoo showing. Bella yells something, Jacob spits something back that causes her to take a step back, just as I go to climb out of the truck, Sam, Jared, Embry, and Paul appear from the woods, Rainn trailing behind as Bella yells something else, Jacob simply turns to leave, before Bella climbs into the truck beside me, starting it once more as her hands grip the steering wheel so tight, they look like bone. "Bella," She looks at me with a tearful glare. "let's go somewhere else." I suggest, her expression softens, before she puts the truck in reverse, heading directly away from the Rez. I don't question where we're going, I know she's thinking about Edward, she pulls up into a parking lot of a hiking trail, turning the car off as she pulls the backpack, by my feet, into her legs, throwing the door open as I follow her, she starts down a trail as I follow blindly.

It's hours before we break through the treeline, the sun beating down through the gray clouds left by the rain, she sucks in a sharp breath at the yellow grass, falling to her knees as I reach out to her,, resting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, as I realize, this is Edward's meadow, their safe haven, much like Jasper and I's treehome. She suddenly looks up, my eyes follow to land on a dark skinned figure across the glade, I glance at Bella, before looking up to see he's that much closer as Bella slowly stands. "Laurent." Bella's voice s almost filled with relief.

"Bella. Lilith." He breathes, blurring over to us as my hand lands on Bella's forearm. "I had come to visit the Cullens, but their home is empty." I can see the information of his red eyes, registering in her head. "I am surprised that they left you two here, weren't you two something of a pair of pets, or theirs?" He inquires.

"Yeah, something like that." Bella answers.

"The Cullens," Laurent is like a hawk, swooping around us as my hand creeps into my bag, wrapping around my vial of paralyzing potion. "do they, visit often?" Bella hesitates a moment.

"Yes." I lie.

"All the time." Bella waves nonchalantly. "We'll tell them, that you stopped by. Probably shouldn't tell Jasper or... Edward. You know how protective they can be." That's... surprisingly convincing.

"Ah, but how much do they care, of they left you here, all alone, without any protection?" Laurent clicks his tongue, shaking his head. "You see, I am here as a... favor, to Victoria." My blood runs cold. "She feels, it is only fair, to kill one of you, as you killed her mate." His eyes land on me. "She's after you in particular, if you hadn't thrown James off of Edward, he'd have killed him, and the two of you as well." My throat constricts. "Victoria won't be happy about my killing you, but you're both so mouth watering." He goes to move closer.

"I'd like to see you try!" I throw the potion at his feet, where it shatters, and he's frozen in place as Sam and the pack prowl forward, but I hold up a hand to them. "COMBURET EUM!" I shout, the wind suddenly starts to whip, rain clouds rolling in across the sky, the air around me burns with electricity and vibrating molecules, before thunder crashes, and a bolt of lightning strikes at Laurent, suddenly, he combusts, before a large purple stack of smoke starts to raise from the ground, Bella is shell shocked, looking between the burning remains of a vampire, to these giant wolves next to her, before her snatches my hand, and drags me behind her in a run, practically shoving me into the truck, she jams the key into the ignition, gunning it back towards her house, where she drags me inside.

"Dad! They're wolves!" Bella screams, as soon as we enter the kitchen.

"What do you mean, they're wolves? Who's wolves?!" Charlie demands.

"Out it the woods! They're not bears, they're wolves! I mean, huge!" Bella is frantic, I have already tried to use magic to calm her, but to no effect.

"What do you mean, out in the woods? What the hell were you two doing out in the woods?!" Charlie demands, looking at me for an explanation.

"Hiking." I answer shortly, looking directly into his eyes, before he nods.

"Makes sense." Bella shoots me a confused look, but I shrug innocently. "Wolves, huh?" Charlie takes a sip of his beer, standing as he chats with Harry in the living room, then leave with a "please stay in the house." before I follow Bella up to her room, feeling exhausted enough, that I am completely out for the rest of the night.

"Lilith, wake up!" Bella shouts as she bounces on my side of the bed, causing me to groan, cracking open my eyes to glare at her. "Jacob came to visit last night, I need to talk to him, so get dressed." She drops my heavy bag in my lap, causing me to huff as all of my air escapes me.

"Fine." I groan, sitting up to change into black slacks, a white tank top under a navy blue, shredded top, and my leather jacket with my combat boots. Pulling my messenger bag over my shoulder, I run my brush through my hair, throwing it back to keep it from my face, and trudge downstairs to follow Bella out to her truck. She's silent all the way to the Rez, pulling up next to Billy's truck, I jump out, following her towards the house where she pounds on the door until Billy answers.

"Bella? Lily." His voice is cracked from sleep.

"I need to talk to him." Bella states.

"He's not in." Billy rests his arms in his lap, Rainn suddenly appears, hair tossled, shirt wrinkled from sleep as she yawns, causing Bella to glare at Billy.

"Okay, I don't have time for this." Bella moves past him, as I hurriedly try to catch her, she slams open Jacob's bedroom door, revealing a sleeping, snoring young boy, not the youthful young man that Jacob usually is. I hear Sam shouting for Rainn and Jacob in the distance, clearly Bella does too, because she looks out the bedroom window, to find the four other members of the pack coming from the woods, Rainn is jogging towards them. Bella presses past me. rushing out the back door as I run to follow her, her anger is evident as she strides up to the pack, and shoves Sam. "What did you do?!" She screams. "He didn't want this!"

"What did he do?" Paul growls. "What did HE do? What did he tell you?!" She whirls on him.

"Nothing! He tells me nothing, because he's afraid of you!" Bella snaps back, causing Paul to laugh, Bella reels back in anger, before lashing out, slapping him.

"Hey, Paul!" Sam growls. "Calm down." Paul is visibly shaking as I reach out to Bella, hand wrapping around her arm, and slowly start to pull her back as Embry laughs.

"You've done it now!" He states, I cast a barrier around Bella as Paul's shaking gets more and more violent.

"Paul? Paul, calm down!" I call as I step up to him, hand reached out to land on his arm, a calm spell tingling at my fingertips. But everything happens too fast, before I can move, Paul transforms into his wolf form, his arm lashing out, claws catching across my arm and torso, sending me reeling across the field as I scream out in agony, I vaguely her Bella scream, turning to see her running as Jacob comes, transforming, and my vision blurs, but I can make out two of the boys racing towards me as everything goes dark. Fading in and out of consciousness, I can hear snippets of the conversation around me, can barely make out the different voices, and such.

"...like Emily's scars."

"Losing too much blood, what do we..."

"...call Sue."

"...av to go to the emergency room."

"Call Jennifer!" I scream out, hoping my voice reaches them.

"Who's Jennifer's?" Someone asks.

"Her foster sister. Another witch." This is Bella, one hundred percent certain of that.

"Call her." I slip into darkness once more, where everything is cold, and mute, and time seems to echo forever.

 _'"Marriage?!" I laugh as I lounge beside Jasper, I'm in Colorado with his family on vacation, he's taken me into the mountains for an amazing picnic. The area we're in, is a large field with lavender and honeysuckles growing everywhere, our picnic is spread across a blanket, which is set up under a large old oak, that I am leaning against, his head in my lap as I card my fingers through his golden, silk locks._

 _"Yes," He smirks up at me. "marriage. What're your thoughts on marriage?"_

 _"Why on Earth would you ask me about my thoughts on marriage?" I ask in confusion._

 _"Well, because... What would you do if I said, that maybe, I kinda, one day, like after you graduate college, said I wanted to marry you?" He looks up at me in earnest, causing heat to flood my cheeks._

 _"Well, I'd maybe, kinda, have to say, that I might say yes." I taunt, causing his eyes to widen in surprise, before he smiles that side smirk that I love so much._

 _"I guess that means we're promised to each other, then." He takes my hand, pressing something cold, metal, into it, causing me to look at it as he drops his hand away. In my hand, lays a small silver ring, with an infinity symbol across the top of the band, small and simple, bit more than expected, it's a promise ring. Which is laying in my top, right hand, dresser drawer, to this day, as it was to be resized for me to wear, because it was too big.'_ The image of the ring burns into my eyelids as I attempt to open them a bit, lethargy clouds my head, and the buzzing in my ear fades to the point where I can hear talking.

"... don't care, Bella! I am calling them!" It's Jennifer!

"She'll kill you, if she finds out." That's Bella.

"It's not up for debate, you realize that there is more to this, than you understand?" Jennifer barks back.

"You healed her!" Bella points out.

"Minimally! She's scarred for life, Bella! Physically scarred!" Jennifer responds.

"But, if Victoria finds-" Jennifer cuts Bella off.

"I'll burn Victoria to cinders, myself if she touches so much as a thread on Lilith's shirt, and I'm sure he would too. I'm calling."

"Fine! But, if she gets pissed off at you, don't come crying to me!" There is a resounding slam echoes through the room, before I hear someone sigh, before I hear ringing of a speaker phone.

"Jennifer?" That's... That's Rosalie! Rosalie and Jennifer don't get along, why is she calling her? "Jennifer, what's wrong? Alice about to leave, she saw Lilith in a coma!" Whoa, what?!

"It's fine, Rosalie... er, actually... Is Jasper there?" Jennifer asks.

"What? Yeah, he's right here." I hear Rosalie answer.

"Jennifer, what happened?! You were supposed to watch over her! The only reason I didn't beg for her to with us, if because Alice saw she would have been murdered! Now, she's in a coma?!" Jasper tells through the phone. Wait? I'm in a coma?

"A medically induced coma, which she will be pulled from as soon as the doctors make sure nothing is wrong with her! Also, it's not even an actual coma- she's just heavily sedated!" Jennifer argues back.

"Just, tell me what happened!" Jasper barks.

"Spirit shifters. She's been hanging around with ones that shift into wolves, one has anger problems, Bella pissed him off, Lilith was trying to defuse the situation, got in between them, and he shifted. It wasn't his fault, and it wasn't my fault, it wasn't even Bella's fault, but... Jasper, she's... the damage was pretty bad." Jennifer explains.

"I'm on my way." He states.

"No, Jasper, wai-" There is a dial tone, Jennifer sighs as my world is suddenly swallowed whole by the dark and the quiet. The next time that I come around, everything is so heavy, my head is pounding with exhaustion, my arms ache like they weigh a ton each, even my tongue feels heavy, but there is no ringing in my ears.

"...been out for three days, now! The doctors even went into the idea of skin grafting- They insist that she needs to stay this was, during observation." That's Sheryl's voice.

"Does she know, about... Matthew and Harry?" I hear another voice. Charlie's?

"No, she hasn't been brought out of the coma yet, even for a little bit." Jennifer is the one to answer this.

"How could she go back into those woods, when I told her and Bella not to! I can't believe it, a wolf mauling Lilith, Harry having a heart attack, and poor Matthew's car crash." I hear Charlie sigh.

"She won't die, Charlie. I promise you, she won't. Not after Matthew and Harry's deaths. If I have give an organ to her, in order for her to survive even." That's... Jason? He's the only one that it could be, we're literally the only two medically compatible in the house.

"It won't come to that, kid." Charlie says. "I'm off to hunt again. I'm going to get that bastard wolf, that did this to her. Keep me updated."

"We will." Sheryl promises, there is the click of the door, then silence. It's the third, and final, time that my consciousness comes back, when I hear it, the sweet voice of honey and smoke, and I can feel the icy fingers of someone's hand in mine.

"I'm so sorry, darlin, please don't hate me. Pushing you away, leaving you here- I thought I was protecting you. But, instead, I hurt you. I drove you away with false anger and words that I had known, would hurt you." His grip tighten for a moment, before I hear the door open, and the clicking of heels.

"Edward took Bella home, he and Emmett are going hunting." I hear a soft, cheerfully lith voice... Alice. "You should go, Jasper. You haven't hunted in nearly a week."

"I'm NOT leaving her. Not again." Jasper presses.

"She'll be fine, Pandora and I are right outside, Carlisle is downstairs, and Jennifer is grabbing a coffee from the cafeteria. She's far from alone." Alice insists, a few moments of silence follows. "Jasper, she'd hate to see you like this, hurting yourself so much." I practically can hear cracks forming in Jasper's resolve. "Jasper, you might as well as go, I've already seen my victory.

"Fine," He consents, I feel his grip vanish, before someone caresses my hair, then cold lips press to my forehead, before the door clicks shut, and I am swallowed away, once more.

 _ **Okay, so I skipped over the Italy BS, I didn't want to do the same thing all the other fanfictions, that I've read, has done! It's not over yet! 2 reviews equals a new chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 6

_**Two Chapters, in two days! Whoo! Lily wakes up in this one, and we find out more, about her parents' deaths. Plus, a small amount of Rainn log in there!**_

~Chapter six~

I can feel it, like a thread unraveling, the haziness that is in my head starts to come underdone, before it feels like a thousand pounds are lifted from my chest, then my arms, followed by my legs, and finally, my eyelids, all in the expanse of what feels like hours, which in reality, was probably one. My eyes flutter open, before I am blinded by a burning bright light, that cause a momentary panic, before I realize that they're hospital lights. I let out a whimper of pain, feeling a stabbing sensation along my side, in my arm and torso, as I try and sit up, when a pair icy cold hands help me. Pinching my eyes shut, in discomfort from the cold, before opening them once more, I feel my jaw drop at the fact that Carlisle Cullen is standing before me, dressed in his usual clothes, with his usual doctor's robe on. "C-Carlisle?" I feel confusion flood me. "Wha-What happened? Why are you here? HOW are you here? What is going on?" I spout off more and more inquiries, causing him to chuckle.

"Ah, Lilith, always the curious one." He pats my hand softly, before sitting beside me on the bed, and he slowly explains everything. He explains what happened with Paul, with Alice coming to town, with Bella and her recklessness, Jasper nearly destroying the treaty and Paul himself, what happened in Italy, even about Bella's impending transformation, while I sit there, listening, absorbing, waiting for everything to click. "You know, Jasper has left this hospital room, a grand total of twice, in the two weeks we've been here, both times to hunt."

"I can't- Carlisle, I just... I can't just forgive and forget, those words he said, the things that happened. I'm not the same girl anymore." I sigh, he nods empathetically.

"I understand, but there are things, you don't understand." Carlisle explains.

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow. "Like what?" I demand.

"I'm not the one to say, you should talk to Jasper about it." Carlisle stands, crossing the room to the door, he gives me a sympathetic look, before walking out once more. I sit in silence for about ten minutes, before the door opens, revealing Jasper himself, who looks at me with venomous tears in his eyes, he slowly crossed to the side of my bed, reaching out for my face, but I flinch away from his touch, sharply, causing him to freeze, a mournful look passes over his face.

"I've missed you, darlin." He breathes out, my chest aches.

"Don't call me that. You've lost all rights, to call me anything, but my name." I hiss half-heartedly.

"I know you're upset, but I-"

"Upset? No, I'm not upset. I'm pissed off!" I snap. "Months! You were gone months, you left in such a douchebag way, with such hurtful things that I HATED you!" He flinches at that. "Now, I just pity you, because you lost a good thing that we had! I would beat myself up, tell myself that it was my fault! That I am worthless! And cry myself to sleep, most nights! But, I finally got over it! I've been trying to move on, but you came back! You think we're going to start again, like nothing happened? What the hell kind of shit is that?"

"What do you want me to do, Lilith? Huh? I was miserable while we were gone! Never going out to hunt, never being around my family, I even came back a dozen times to beg forgiveness, and beg you to come with, but I couldn't! I couldn't do it!" He shouts back.

"Why not?!" I cry out, tears welling in my eyes as my question gives him pause. "Why couldn't you?! Why wait until I'm hurt, to come crawling back?!" The tears are slowly falling down my cheeks.

"I can't tell you that." He answers.

"More secrets! Fantastic!" I sob out, reaching up to cover my face with my hands, trying to hide it.

"Lilith, I-" He sighs, I head something hit the floor, causing me to look down, he's literally on his hands and knees, his head bowed. "I'm begging you, stop please. Seeing you like this, it's murder. I don't want you to be so upset, I just want your forgiveness." He begs.

"I-I-" Swallowing thickly, Jasper looks up at me. "I can forgive, but I won't forget. You want our relationship back, for it to be better? You need to work on making me forgive you, because I'm not going to just give it to you. Trust is another thing, you'll have to earn that back as well. I don't trust easily, and I don't just trust back so easily either." I state, causing him to jump up, wrapping me in a hug.

"Thank you so much! I won't screw this up, I swear!" He vows, pressing a kiss to my knuckles of my uninjured hand. Three days later, I am standing before the full length mirror in my bathroom, the side of my shirt lifted as I glare at the three jagged lines across my torso, the skin is pulled tight around them, they're also colored an angry red, causing me to frown. 'These are so ugly!' I let out a whimper, in place of my sigh, before hovering a glowing golden hand about the scars, the smell of my magic fills the small room, like oranges and mint, before I press on the scars for moment, cringing in pain. Pulling my hand away, the scars are still in place, sadly, but the red has faded a bit, so I lower my blue tank top, before shrugging my black, off-the-shoulder, shirt on as well, then zip up my black slacks, walking out my bathroom to find a large boquet of red roses on my ottoman, a card leaned against the steams.

Crossing over to the flowers, I slip on my combat boots, then pick up the flowers, reading the card aloud. "Darlin, you're more beautiful then a billion roses, don't you worry about them scars. I love you more, now, than I did the day we first met, but not as much as I will, tomorrow. - Jasper." I roll my eyes softly, moving to the vase on my desk, where Alice's, now dead, flowers sit, replacing them with the roses, I pick slightly fresh daisy from the boquet, pressing it into the back pages of my dictionary, before throwing the dead boquet in the air, where it vanishes into an explosion of bright purple bubbles. Shaking my head, I walk down to the basement, looking through the spell books we have in the miniature library, looking for something to fade or vanish these scars, when I stumble upon a strange spell. "A fertility spell?"

"Lilith?" My head snaps up as I close the book hurriedly, Sheryl comes into view, where she smiles softly, Sam in her arms. "What're you doing down here?" She asks.

"Sheryl, is there... something you'd like to explain to me?" I ask, opening the pages of the book to the dog-eared page, her face falling in an instant, she calls for Melody to take Sam. who does so, before Sheryl crosses over to me, ripping the spell book from my hands.

"Lilith, there are things, that you don't understand, about the magic you possess, the problems that two witches and wizards have conceiving , there are so many deciding factors tha-" I cut her off.

"But selling your soul? Your time with these kids?!" I cry out.

"We were desperate! We're paying the price for that, all of us!" She argues back.

"This!" I point to the spell, now staring up at us from the table. "This is why my parents died, isn't it?! Not by chance! Not because of some random vampire attack! This damned spell stole my parents, these kids parents from them!"

"Listen to me, Lily. When Matthew and I had cast this spell, we didn't have any idea that the whole circle would pay, that every active member of the coven would die at one point. You have to believe me!" Sheryl presses.

"I don't know what to believe." I take a step back from her reached out hand. "This spell is Black Magic, you've taught us to hate Black Magic, that it always comes with a price! But, this? If you had finally discovered the price, why haven't you told them? My parents could have been prepared! They wouldn't have had to die!" I scream back.

"Because, we didn't find out until Michelle and Roderick died!" Sheryl shouts, causing me to fall silent. "So, when the first two fell, we focused on doing right, in the time we had left. Matthew and I got into the system, we worked and fought our asses off, and we got you kids. We trained you, hoping you wouldn't make the same mistake as Matthew and I, and for awhile, everything was good. Then, Matthew's car accident happened, the car flipped, and Matthew died on impact. I am the last one standing, of the coven." She falls silent as I look down, then up at her.

"You could have told us." I state, snatching up a few books, tromping up the stairs, grabbing my windbreaker and messenger bag, I snatch up my keys, and duck out the front door in the rain. Stuffing the books in my bag, I cross the used to my car, climbing in, before I start it, backing down the drive as I think on where I can go, before I realize it completely, I am parking outside of Emily's place, and walking in through the back door without an invitation.

"Lilith!" Emily calls, pulling me into a hug. "We have missed your bright personality around here!" My hands fall to her shoulders of their own volition, pulling her closer to me as I squeeze my eyes shut, forcing back tears. "Lily? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Emily's tone is worried as I force out a laugh, pulling away as I clear my throat.

"It's nothing..." My voice breaks on the lie, causing me to sniffle as a single tear falls from my eye, causing me to wipe it away. "I-It's honestly nothing, just my fucking world is falling to shir around me."

"Oh, Lily." Emily hugs me again, causing me to sigh, taking the comfort that she provides. After a ten minute, tearful explanation, we're sitting in silence, she's sipping on a mug of green tea, processing this information. "Are you going to leave?" She suddenly asks.

"I don't know." I sigh. "I'm nineteen next year, I could get my own place, or-" I sigh, elbow perched on the table, my fingers in my bangs, as if to rake them through my hair. "I just don't know anymore. Between finding more and more out about my parents and their deaths, to the tension between Paul and I, due to my scars, and Jasper constantly trying to get my attention and forgiveness, I just feel like... it's too much. Should I just give up? Do I forgive Jasper? Do I forgive Paul? Is it Sheryl's fault? These questions won't stop circling my head, confusing me, and what not." I look up at her as she nods in understanding.

"It's a lot. I mean, a lot a lot." She frowns. "But, nobody can tell you what to do, or who to forgive for that matter, that's all on you. Paul should have handled his anger better, Jasper should've done right by you, and Sheryl, she should have never cast that spell. But, think about this, without that spell, you wouldn't be here, we wouldn't know you, you wouldn't be who you are today, and Bella would possibly be dead. Scars heal and fade over time, physical, mental, emotional, and heartbreaks dull, but the entire time you were miserable and broken, so was Jasper. If he wanted you back, he must have said those words for a reason. To protect you, maybe? To give you a chance at a more normal life? Nobody knows, but Jasper. If you want answers, you have to ask." I pause at her words, thinking it over for a few minutes, before I nod, determination filling me as I stand.

"Thanks, Emily. Jasper and I need to have a talk, so I'll see you later." I walk out to my car without a response, climbing it, I start the car, driving towards the Cullen's. Pulling up outside, Alice is opening my door before I even pull the keys free of the ignition, unclicking my seatbelt, I look up at her as she pulls me free from the car, rushing us into the house, and into her and Pandora's bedroom. "Alice, I need to ta-"

"No." She cuts me off.

"No?" My brow furrows.

"No, not before we talk. Now, do you have a privacy spell?" She asks, causing me to frown, pulling out my grimoire from my front pouch of my bag, and flip it open, thumbing the pages.

"Silenco maximo." I wave my hand, cause gold to surround the room momentarily, before fading as I look at her expectantly as I put my grimoire away again.

"Jasper isn't going to tell you, so I will. You had to hear those words, he had to hurt you." Alice starts.

"But, why?" I demand.

"Because, if you came with us, you would have gotten caught up in a murder and died, and if we had just left, you would have tried to follow, you would have gotten capture by the Volturi guard, and without anyone there to help you, you would have been killed, and had your blood drained." Alice's words confuse me.

"Who are the Volturi? Other than other vampires, obviously." I ask.

"They're a very powerful, royal family, basically. They'd kill you because of your knowledge of our world, witch or not. They basically make and maintain the laws of the vampire world." Alice explains.

"So, Jasper saying those things- the night you all left?" I ask, causing her to reach up, resting a hand on my cheek. her golden eyes soft. "They were... for my safety?"

"Yes, trust me Lily, he was in as much pain as you were, if not more. He came back, almost every night, but couldn't bring himself to destroy the progress you had made. That day, that he called?" I nod. "He had killed a human." My eyes widen. "He didn't drink from him, but this human was making him mad, asking questions, implying things. They were vulgar, and all about you, and Jasper snapped, he killed him. Luckily Carlisle could cover it up, but Jasper was in such pain, that he called you." Alice explains.

"I-I-I-" I bite my bottom lip. "I had no idea, I mean- I couldn't have, but-" I pause, looking down. "I think, I need to talk to Jasper." I disenchant the room, walking downstairs to find Jasper and Emmett on the couch, both playing a racing game, the latter of which is current losing. "Jasper?" He pauses the game, causing Emmett to groan as Jasper looks up at me. "Can we talk? In private?" I ask, causing his brow to furrow as he nod, standing he crosses over to me, grasping my hand to pull me outside, we start down the trail to our treehome in silence, as I contemplate how to start out along the way. This had never seemed to hard, before.

~Rainn POV~

Leah and I are standing knee deep in water, laughing as she splash each other, Embry, Jacob, and Jared, are watching from the beach, Seth and Sam are running perimeter, looking for that red headed vampire. Seth and I had yet to see each other again, since that night before his dad died and he and Leah had shifted, and to be honest, I was scared and avoiding him. "Hey guys!" I look up at my imprint's voice, which Leah takes advantage of, tackling me over as I scream with laughter, the both of us in jean shorts and tank tops.

"Leah, you evil evil witch!" I cry out with laughter as I sit up, she just beams at me, before the two of us trudge our way up the beach, where the guys are sitting, and talking.

"Rainn! It's been-" My head snaps up, eyes landing on Seth's as his eyes widen, he chokes on the words as his knees give out, all of the others are staring as I race over to him.

"Seth? Seth?!" I cry out, kneeling into the gravel, grabbing his shoulders, and shake him sharply, he suddenly shakes his head, looking down to beam at me.

"What was that?" Leah asks. "What just happened?!" Her voice is full of worry for her brother.

"Seth just imprinted on Rainn." Jacob answers.

"Why are none of you surprised?" Leah demands.

"Because, Rainn had already imprinted on Seth, nobody knew what was going to happen, because two members of the pack have never imprinted on each other before." Sam answers as he appears from the treeline, Seth and I continue to stare into each other's eyes, making no move as to stand. I feel heat fill my cheeks as Seth caresses my face, he leans down, pressing as kiss to my cheek, before Leah squawks, yanking Seth to his feet.

"Easy there, you two!" Leah scolds as I slowly stand, reaching up to brush my fingers across the spot where Seth had kissed.

"This should be... interesting." Embry states, laying back on the beach.

"Interesting indeed." I murmur, turning, and walking away from the pack.

 _ **What do think, guys? This has been the plan for this book, since the beginning. I realize this book isn't as put together, but I honestly do NOT like New Moon, so I just wanted it over and done with. We're still waiting on a few chapters though! But, do understand why Jasper said those things? We'll be getting into it more, in the next chapter! Two reviews, and I will post it! Read, review, and enjoy! ^-^**_


	11. Chapter 7

_**In this chapter, there is a lot going on! Including back to school with Lily, finding out some nasty rumors, Jasper explaining himself, Bella's voting, and saying goodbye to Jennifer for a bit! Don't worry, Jennifer will definitely be back! Well... On with the show!**_

~Chapter Seven~

Standing before the stove in the treehouse, I am cutting up some tomatoes for my salad as Jasper stands behind me in silence, before he sighs at me. "I had Alice watching your future, I had planned to ask you to come with, until she saw what happened if you came along. I asked about us just leaving, she told me what would happen then, and then I thought about staying, but I needed to be supportive of Edward's choice. I knew you'd never let me leave, and I could never leave you, but then I remembered the night of Bella's birthday party, when you were in my arms, and what you had told me- I couldn't keep you to myself anymore, you needed a relatively normal, human, life." I turn to look at him.

"You and I both know that I am never going to have a normal life." As if to prove my point, I open a flame in my palm, roasting the end of my tomato, before extinguishing it, and biting into the fruit.

"I know. But, I was desperate, so I decided to make you hate me, which succeeded, and drive you away. I said what I said," He seems to avoid saying it, probably to attempt to get rid of the guilt he feels over it. "and it ate at me, I couldn't hunt, I was restless, I was irritable, I mean... Emmett and I probably leveled almost half the forest near where we were, fighting. Then, I heard from Alice that she saw you in a coma then Jennifer called, and I panicked, I nearly ran here to your side." He takes a hand through his blond hair.

"Alright, the man you killed, the phone call, tell me where that fits in." I state, rinsing my lettuce leafs in the sink.

"How did you-? Alice." He growls out, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Honestly, Jasper, you knew it'd come to light. Why hide it?" I ask, causing him to nod.

"The man was old, and homeless, I was offering him a place to come shower, and possibly shave, sleep, the like. He asked me some questions, about me, and about my life. Then he asked if I had a girl, I showed him your picture, and he just turned lewd, perverted even. Saying things like, "Bet she's real giving to fella like you." and making lewd gestures, it started to piss me off, so I warned him a few times, then he asked if he could have a go at you, and I just- I snapped. The Major came out, and I couldn't stop him. Luckily, Carlisle had been able to help when I called, and I just... darlin, I couldn't stop myself from calling, it was stupid, but I needed to hear your voice, even if you were still mad, I needed to hear that you were safe." He lets out a shaky sigh, before I turn to him, the bowl and salad fixings completely forgotten.

"Do you regret it? Killing him, I mean." I watch as he pauses in thought, then nods his head. "Did you do anything else that I need to know about?" He shakes his head I shrug off my apron, hanging it on the hook on the spice cabinet, and walk over to him, yanking at his collar, which his follows freely, as if I could actually over power him, and I press a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips, before pulling back. "You're still not completely forgiven." I warn.

"I will gladly spend forever, trying to get you to forgive me!" He deems, suddenly sweeping me up in one arm, all other salad fixings and such in the other, which he places away quickly, before he rounds the staircase, enter the master bedroom.

"What're you doing?" I ask, only squeal as he "accidentally trips" on the rug, the two of us going flying into the bed, which groans in protest from the sudden bounce of weight, before he rolls off of me, laughing, after a minute I burst into laughter as well.

"Ah, darlin, I've missed this." He rolls over to look at me, his eyes narrowing with a teasing gleam, before he suddenly pounces on me, tickling my sides, causing laughter to burst from me as I kick my feet.

"Stop!" I laugh, the smile on my face spreading as he continues. "Nooooo! Jasper!" I scream out, laughing even harder, tears falling from my eyes. "Stop! Stooooop!" I cackle, my face is too hot, when I snort, causing him to freeze as my laughter stops, a hand slapping over my mouth as my eyes are wide.

"Did you just," Jasper smirks at me. "snort?"

"No!" I lie.

"Tell the truth, darlin." He teases, flexing his fingers at my side, causing me to squeak, squirming to try and get away, eyes wide. "Come on, darlin, out with it, before I start again." His smirk widens as I shake my head, forcefully, and he starts on my sides again, cause me to howl out in laughter. A few hours later, Jasper and I are laying on his couch, in his room, back at his house, the two of us watching Beauty and the Beast, my back to his chest, his arms around my waist as one of my arms is tucked up under my head, while the other is next to Jasper's, our fingers intertwined. My eyes are burning with tears at the part where Belle is sobbing over Beast's body, when something occured to me, so I pause the movie, sitting up. "Darlin?"

"You took Jinxaboo when you left. Where is she?" I ask, he strokes my hair, and smiles at me.

"Don't worry, we've had her at a pet spa the, entire time. Alice is picking her up in the morning." I nod as I press play, laying down once more. "Ya know, I can't help but think, we're like Belle and Beast."

"Oh, how so?" I ask.

"Well, Belle saw the man behind the Beast, she gave him a chance, and it made him into the better man he is today. Beast had been so alone, he had turned into the monster he feared to be, that he didn't want to be. Beauty soothes the Beast, and you soothe The Major." He explains, causing me to frown as I turn around.

"One: You aren't a monster and neither is the Major, Two: I'm nothing like Belle, Three: You have always been a good man, I don't want you doubting that." He looks at me with a bit of awe.

"You're wrong about one thing." He kisses me on the nose. "You're too much like Belle." I beam up at him, before he switches movies once Beauty and the Beast ends, I cuddle closer to him, tucking my head under his chin, my face in his chest as I fall fast asleep in the comfort of hm arms. My dreams are no longer plagued by Jasper leaving, nor of Bella's dying, everything is good and right in the world again, and I could get used to this. "Darlin, wake up! Wake up." I groan as I crack open my eyes, looking up to find Jasper standing above me, an apologetic look on my face.

"Jasper?" I ask.

"Hey, sorry to wake ya, darlin. But, Bella's here, and she wants to talk with everyone, including you." I stretch a bit, yawning as I nod, slowly sitting up as credits are rolling across the TV screen.

"Carry me." I ask, holding my arms up to him, opening and closing my fists like a toddler, causing him to chuckle as he scoops me up, flashing upstairs, where we sit on the couch as the family slowly gathers, Pandora yawning from being woken up as well, as Bella stands in the center of the room.

"You all know what I want," Bella says carefully. "the only way, that I can think of it to be fair, is to vote." She looks at everyone, including me.

"You don't know what you're saying." Edward says from his place atop the stairs.

"Shut up." Bella hisses at him, then looks directly at Alice. "Alice?" The pixie-like girl hops in place, beaming as she twirls over to Bella.

"I already consider you my sister, so Yes!" Alice chirps.

"Your immortality will make Alice happy, so Yes." Pandora says.

"It'd be nice, not to want to kill you all the time..." Jasper tenses beside me. "Yes." I roll my eyes, gripping his hand in my own, thumb sweeping over his knuckle, soothingly.

"I vote yes." Esme answers.

"I'm really sorry, for the way I've acted, to both of you," Rosalie looks down. "and I am grateful, that you were brave enough to go and save my brother. But, this isn't the life I would have chosen for myself, and I wish there have been someone there to vote No for me, so..." She shakes her head. "No."

"Well, I vote Hell Yes!" Emmett booms, causing me to jump from my tiredness, he picks Bella up, spinning her around. "We can pick a fight with these Volturi, some other way!" He sets her down, when suddenly, all eyes are on me.

"I'd really like your vote too, Lily." Bella says as I stand, sighing.

"I know what you want to hear, and I know what Edward wants to hear. Edward," He looks at me. "you refuse to live without her, and that's incredibly selfish. I'm the one who took care of her, in your absence, I've seen how you can effect her. But, Bella," She looks at me. "you're no better! You'd have to leave! Fake your own death, and leave. That will kill Charlie. You two are so stubborn, it nearly killed you both! I think we've proven that it's too dangerous for you to be apart. I vote Yes." Sitting back down, Jasper rubs soothing circles on my back, as now everyone looks at Carlisle.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward begs.

"You've chosen to live without her, and I will not lose a son." Carlisle answers, in a blink Edward is gone, the front door is slamming shut, while I look at Jasper, who nods his head, picking me up to take me back downstairs, I am asleep before my head hits the pillow. Dread fills me the next morning as I standing in the mirror, in Jasper's bathroom, dressed in camo skinny jeans and a black camisole, my long black hair pulled back in a ponytail as my blue eyes trail over the scars that line my arm and my torso, holding a golden encased hand above it, in an attempt at healing, once more the scent of oranges and mint fill the area before my magic dies, and the scars are still the same. I let out an upset, defeated whine as I press my palms to my eyes as they start to sting, refusing to cry.

"Darlin?" Jasper calls from the other side of the door, I wipe a lone tear away, sniffling a bit as I yank my black long sleeve on.

"It-It's nothing, Jazz." I call back as I look down, reaching for my studs for my ear.

"No, it's not." I jump at his sudden appearance behind me, dropping the stud.

"Shit!" I go to reach for it, as it starts to spin around the drain, but Jasper beats me to it, holding the tiny black coffin out to me, which I take before leaning back to press a kiss to his neck, the only place that I can reach.

"Will you tell me, what's wrong?" He asks softly.

"It's... the scars." I murmur, looking down as I press my earring into place with a slight grimace.

"What about them?" He asks softly, causing me to turn, hands falling on his chest, my eyes holding his.

"Do they bother you? I absolutely hate them." His brow furrows, before he kneels down, lifting my long sleeve, then the cami, before he strokes the long lines that marr the skin, each one has the skin pulled tight, each one is sticking out, the scar tissue is extremely sensitive as he presses a soft kiss to the place above my bellybutton, then stands, peppering kisses across my collarbone, up my neck, trailing to the corner of my lips, where he pauses.

"I. Could. Never. Hate. Any. Part. Of. You." He murmurs, pecking my lips between each word, as though to punctuate them, my skin flushes as I nod, looking up at him with a soft smile.

"If you keep that up, I might forget why I was ever mad at you in the first place. Might." I tease, causing him to chuckle, shaking his head as he gestured for me to the bathroom first. On the way upstairs, he slides my jacket on my arms, which, due to my clumsiness, causes me to stumble, and he catches me, smiling apologetically as I shrug on my bag.

"Lily, are you hungry? I was hoping to make you breakfast." Esme asks.

"Um, n-not today, thanks anyway." I beam at her as she nods.

"Alright, I have some lunch for you, though." Her eyes are hopeful as she holds out a black lunchbox, causing me to beam at her.

"Thanks, Esme." I pull her into my arms, hugging her tightly as she pauses, before hugging me back, before I pull back, following Jasper out the front door. Do to my insistence, Jasper bought back his motorcycle, but kept the Jaguar as well, he lets me choose which one we ride, I happily climb on the back of the motorcycle, helmet on my head. Pulling up to school, it's like this first day all over again, the Cullens had been back for nearly a week and a half, while I was still in a coma, but this being my first day back, that is why everyone is staring. "Oh god," I groan. "I am going to die." Jasper chuckles as he wraps an arm around my waist.

"Just grin and bare it. It's all going to be okay." He breathes in my ear, walking into our first class, the day is long enough with all the stares, and whispers, the rumors are ridiculous. Like, one rumor is that Jasper beat me half to death, and that's why I was hospitalized, another is that I was really dead, that Jasper had chopped me up into pieces and buried me in his backyard, there are so many, so disgusting and sadistic, that I won't repeat them, but they all are surrounding Jasper, causing me to feel bad for him, by the end of the school day, I'm ready to go home. The ride to my house is fast, Jasper lays on my bed as I start in on my homework, honestly I'm just copying all of his answers from his, so that I am caught up from my hospitalization, and within an hour, I am done.

"Knock knock!" Jennifer calls, barging in with the door shut behind her, I watch as she drops into my desk chair, her blonde curls thrown up into a ponytail, she's dressed in jeans and a grey striped white shirt that droops off her shoulders, and gray uggs. "Welcome home, missy."

"Thanks," I sit up from beside Jasper, pulling my knee to my chest, wrapping my arms around it. "what's up?" I ask.

"I'm thinking about breaking into the lab, and conjuring up the perfect guy." I choke on my spit, coughing into my spit as Jasper sits up, patting and rubbing on my back, while Jennifer grins.

"Wh-What brought this on?" I ask.

"Well, you've got Jasper. Mary has her boyfriend, and even Melody has someone, I just am feeling really lonely lately." Jennifer answers, leaning back in her seat. "I just, I want someone who wants my company, that I can hold a conversation with, that loves me for me, not for my looks, or what's in my pants." I blink rapidly, in surprise.

"J-Jenni? I've never heard you talk like this before." She beams at me.

"I know, I guess I've just matured more since my dad died." She answers, a sad look in her eye. "I want something like my mom and dad had. She lived for dad, and dad lived for her, they'd been together for centuries, and they were so happy, so in love. I want that. I want it to be real. Like what you have with Jasper." My cheeks burst with heat, causing Jasper to chuckle at my embarrassment, he reaches up, stroking my cheek lovingly as I smile softly at him, before looking back up at Jennifer.

"Alice will kill me for this." I sigh. "You already have someone perfect for you, who knows when you'll meet, but don't conjure up a fake guy, to replace the real one waiting for you." Jennifer suddenly lunges at me, tackling me back to the bed.

"What?! You know who! Don't you? Who is it?!" She demands, her eyes full of fear, full of hope.

"I can't tell you, it's not a good idea to tell you the future!" I answer.

"Please, Lily! Please please please, tell me!" She begs, tears burn in her eyes.

"All I can tell you, is that he's a friend of Carlisle's." She reels back at this.

"He's a vampire?" She asks, causing me to nod as I sit up, causing looks down as she stands from the bed, then starts towards the door, pausing. "I'll... see you later." I watch as she slips out, closing the door behind her in a trance-like state, before glancing worriedly back at Jasper.

"I think you too need some sister time tonight." He says, causing me to nod.

"A-Alright." I murmur, he leans up, pressing his forehead to mine, causing a strange warmth to fill me, a lost longing that echoed in me, is suddenly filled, before I realize, I love when he does this. It's not too PDA, but it's also intimate, it shows how much he loves me, and fills me with comfort. "Before, I forget. Those rumors, at the school?" He suddenly pulls away, hurt filling his eyes as he looks down, frowning as I cup his face. "Don't let them get to you. I know how much they hurt you, that people would think you would hurt me, and I promise you, I'm not as upset with you, as you left. I-I love you." I murmur, causing his eyes to brighten, he pulls me against his chest, on hand on the small of my back, the other tangling in my roots of my long black hair, before he presses he lips to mine, tenderly, before I kiss him back, the kiss building and building in passion, then I have to pull away, taking a deep breath.

"I love you too." He breathes, resting his forehead to mine, causing me to laugh.

"Well, that was something." I state, causing him to nod.

"Agreed." He answers, before an idea lights up my mind, I detangle myself rather quickly, standing from my bed to cross over to my empty poster board, and pull it off the wall, setting it a few feet from the edge of the bed. "What're you doing?" He laughs, Jinx, how had been curled up on the ottoman since we got home, presumably dropped off by Alice, looks up with a whine. She's still the size of a kitten, thanks to a spell I placed on her blue collar, she's never going to age, never going to die, never going to get sick or hurt thanks to this spell, the only side effect is that she's going to be tiny forever.

"You'll see." I answer. "Move Jinxie!" She hops up onto the bed, strutting across the top, before curling up on the pillows at the top, before I gesture to Jasper to sit on the edge of the ottoman, which he does in to blink of an eye, before I grab a plain blue, silk sheet from the cupboard in my bathroom, hanging it up behind Jasper, tucked in the top board of my bed, before I turn to my handsome soulmate. "Hmm..."

"What're you doing?" He laughs out once more, my hands finding purchase on his shoulders.

"You'll see!" I tease, dropping into his lap, my legs on either side so that I am straddling him, he freezes as I drag my hands through his hair, mussing it up, before I unbutton his white shirt, before shoving it wide open, and stand, crossing to my desk, where I pull out an old fashioned polaroid camera. Crossing over to him, he smirks as he raises an eyebrow, before I start to position him. "I need new pictures. I burned all of the old ones I have." His brow furrows. "Oh, don't look at me like that, I was mad, your voice and face hurt me. It's actually not that odd!" I point out, having him lean back on the arm of the ottoman, one hand in his hair, the other across his knee that I have him bend on the ottoman beside him, his other leg is stretched out. "I want to include to in my new hobby. Now, I want you to give me that side smirk." He looks directly in my lense, smirking at me, causing me to snap the picture, before it spits out at the bottom, he goes to move, but I glare at him, causing him to pause as I snap more and more, repositioning him a few times.

"You look like you're having fun." He states.

"Not even the half of it!" I giggle, suddenly he has me in his lap, the camera in his hand, he presses a kiss to the side of my neck, glancing up at the camera, he snaps the picture. Before he turns me around, pressing a kiss to my lips, as I feel a blush on my cheeks, and he snaps another picture. My fingers curl in his hair at the roots, tugging as I straddle him once more, his arm wraps around my waist, I can hear my camera clatter to the floor, before he caresses me face with his other hand, his nibbles on my bottom lip, softly, causing me to open my mouth, allowing him entrance, the kiss deepening, before the ringtone "I'm a Gummy Bear" fills the room, causing him to sigh as he pulls his phone out, my lips trail down to his neck, where I nibbles and kiss the smooth skin there.

"Emmett?" He groans, but the name gives me pause, causing me to burst into giggles, attempting to muffle them against his skin. "Wait, what? Okay, hang on!" Jasper gently slides me off his lap, kissing me heatedly on the lips, before he stands. "Now? What do you mean, now?" He sighs, raking a hand through his hair, before he starts to button his shirt, causing me to frown, huffing a loose black lock from my face, before sighing as I bend down to collect my camera, and my pictures, when Jasper's arm rounds my waist, and he presses a kiss to my neck. "I've gotta go, darlin. We just got an unexpected visitor." He murmurs.

"Alright," I turn around, looking up at him, taking in his eyes and features in surprise, they're extremely worried, a touch of fear in them. "be safe." I tell him.

"Always." He kisses me once more, before grabbing his jacket, and his bag, walking out the bedroom door. Later, laying in bed, Jinx curled into my side, I stare out the balcony doors, the full moon showing as my eyes start to flutter shut.

"WAKE UP!" I let out a terrified shriek at the figure pouncing on me, only to recognize a familiar blonde.

"Jennifer?!" I bolt into the sitting position. "What the hell?!" I demand, she looks at me apologetically, before I realize she's dressed in backpacking clothes, an obviously, to any witch or wizard, enchanted backpack on her back, wallet in his pocket, causing me to frown. "What're you doing, Jenni?" I ask.

"Leaving." She answers, going towards the balcony as I stand in my black nightgown, grabbing my robe, I wrap it around me, tying the sash. "I can't stay here anymore, Lily."

"But, what about your soulmate? Your perfect one?" I ask, causing her to look back at me as she opens my balcony door, stepping out to it, I follow.

"He'll wait for me, I'm not ready for meeting him yet." She shakes her head, suddenly an old car pulls up, with a boy hopping out to jog across the lawn. "Max is taking me to the airport," She slings a leg over the banister. "I'll go from there." She drops her backpack into the boys waiting arms.

"Wait!" I grab her hand. "Don't go. You're the only one I get along with here." I beg, she hugs me.

"I'll be back soon." She pauses, then looks at Max. "Hey! Throw me your pocket knife!" Something silver gleams in the light of the moon, before Jennifer catches it, and opens it. "Give me your hand." I hold out my hand to her, she flips the knife open, before gliding the blade across my skin, causing me to hiss as blood beads and rises, profusely, watching as she does the same, before wipe the blade on her jeans, closing and tossing it down to Max once again. She clasps our bloody hands together, looking me in the eye as a blue glow mingles with a gold around our hands, the smell of oranges, teakwood, and mint raise between us, and she smiles. "Sanguinem vinctum!" She whispers. before releasing me as I look down at our hands, seeing the wounds are scarred over, a golden blue hue to the scarred skin. "We're blood bound now. if you're in trouble, I will know, just as you will if I am. If you need me, just focus on the scar, and think my name over and over, and no matter where I am, no matter how far away, no matter what I am doing, who I am leaving, I will come. I promise."

"I promise you too." I pull her to me, hugging her tightly, before she pulls away.

"I'll miss you." She murmurs.

"I'll miss you too." I state, she nods as she swings her other leg over the banister, pressing off the balcony, I watch as she lands, perfectly fine, in a crouch before, she grabs her bag from Max, the two of them laughing as they race towards his car, I watch as they climb in, taking off, and continue to watch until the taillights fade away. Turning back into my room, I close the doors, falling into the bed to curl up with Jinx in my arms, I start to cry, and cry until I fall asleep. I hope, wherever Jennifer ends up, she's safe, and she's happy.

 _ **Yay! Epilogue is the next chapter! I just need 2 more reviews to give you it! Then we'll be off to book three! Anyway, Read, review, and enjoy!**_


	12. Epilogue

_**Final chapter! This one's more of an Epilogue/preview for the beginning of the next book! Which will start pre-ecplise, because I have a need for so fluffy Jasper and Lily time!**_

~Epilogue~

Standing beside Jasper, we watch Alice pace back and forth in the living room, before glaring at me, the continuing. "This could ruin this whole timeline that I've seen! Did she give you anyway to contact her? Anyway at all?!" She asks me.

"Yes, through out binding. Listen, she's scared, she wants an adventure, let her have it!" I press a hand to my forehead. "She'll be back, and promises to be here whenever I need her." Alice nods. pausing in her pacing.

"You're right. You're right! Their meeting is still the same, everytime I look at it, so it's a set in stone deal." Alice looks up at me, then glances at Jasper. "You haven't already asked?"

"Not exactly the ideal time, Alice." He grinds out. "We just got back together."

"But, Sheryl already said yes!" Alice whines.

"What?" I ask, looking between the two of them, frowning. "What?!"

"It's nothing big." Jasper looks at me. "How would you like to spend Fall Break on a ranch, with us?" He asks.

"Where?" I ask, curious.

"We own a ranch, in Tennessee, it's a horse ranch. About 200 acres, each of us have our own portion of it, with house, indoor plumbing,and everything." Alice answers.

"One last question." They both look at me. "When do we leave?"

 _ **Yay! We're done with New Moon! Next one will probably follow the book, more than the movie, but with some twists and turns. Jennifer will be back, next book! And Garrett will be in there as well! Anyway, I know this one wasn't that great, but I hope you've at least enjoyed some of it! Next book is called**_ **Break Down** _ **and will be posted in the next few weeks! Enjoy! -**_ **Alexanzondria**


	13. Final AN

_**And! I for got to post this, so I'll do it now, the next book is already up! It's called BREAK DOWN! Please go read, review, and enjoy!**_ **-Alexanzondria**


End file.
